Assassin
by bigger infinities
Summary: To help Mackenzie Falls and So Random! to bond, Mr. Condor forces them to play a game of Assassin! Wait, does that make any sense? Read and find out what happens! Hopefully Channy! Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. The game begins

**AHHHH! Finally! I've finished my first chapter! It's the weekend, so I decided to have a crack at it, and I finished the first chapter! I'm hoping it's going to be a multi-chapter, but I'm usually not very good at writing long things! So we'll see! And I'm sorry if I'm slow with updates, I wanna try to keep working on my Drunken Warriors story. I'm thinking about droping the one I'm doing with my sister, though. She's just too hard to work with! But anyways, enough of my rambling!**

**Diclaimer:**

**Me: I'm too sick to say the disclaimer, so I'll make...... Percy Jackson do it! (I've been having a little..obsession with him lately)**

**Percy: Where am I? Who are you? Aren't you a mortal?! How did you do that?!**

**Me: You're in my story, I'm the author, yes, I'm a mortal, and I was able to do that cause I am the author of this story! Now do the disclaimer, or I will make you grow another head!**

**Pecry: Okay, okay, calm down I'll do the disclaimer! xXIceshadowXx does not own Sonny with a Chance, or any of it's characters. And she doesn't own me either, but that's besides the point.**

**Me: If I owned you, Percy, I would be rich, and I could be doing something better with my time. I obviously don't own you. Well, enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Sonny Monroe was having a weird week at Condor Studios. It had started off as a normal Monday, going over sketch ideas in the Prop House, laughing like always.

Marshall came in with a worried expression. He told us that Mr. Condor had noticed the hostility between our show and _Mackenzie Falls_, who were our rivals. Their noses were so stuck up, if they tried to stick them up any farther, their necks would snap.

Marshall said Mr. Condor had an idea. His daughter, Dakota (Zora: Evil!), had went to summer camp, and had loved it. They had played a game called Assassin. She had come home bragging on, and on about how she had won.

Mr. Condor's brilliant idea was to have _Mackenzie Falls_ and So Random! compete in a friendly game of Assassin (because _that_ makes sense).

The rules were simple. You put your name in the hat, and take a different name. The person you get is the person you have to 'kill'. To 'kill' the person you had gotten, you must go to them, point your finger like a gun, hold it up to them, and say, "Bang! You're dead!" The trick is, no one can see you doing it. If someone sees you doing this to the person you have to 'kill', then your person is NOT dead, and they know who you are, which means it's almost _impossible_ to kill them.

The object of the game is to get your own name. Once you 'kill' your first person, you get the name of the person **they** had to 'kill'. You then have to 'kill' the person they had and the next and so on and so forth. Sounds easy right? Wrong. You have to get your person alone, so you have to know their schedule. But since everyone doesn't want to be killed, everyone is paranoid. So everyone has _someone_ else with them. More complicated than you think.

So you have to lie, and connive and spy, and Sonny didn't think she would handle it all that well. Boy was she wrong.

**Sonny's POV **

The casts of So Random! and _Mackenzie Falls_ were sitting in Mr. Condor's office, having the rules of Assassin explained to them again, by Dakota.

I really didn't know how this was going to bring our two casts together. I mean my famous _peace picnic_ couldn't do the trick with these stuck up snobs, so why should a competitive game?

"Ok, everyone put the slip with your name on it into this hat," said Dakota passing the hat around. Her eyes shone with excitement. She was playing along with us, since she loved the game so much at camp. As the hat came by I dropped my name into it.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" exclaimed Dakota suddenly. "If you pick your own name out of the hat, you don't have to play. You just wait until another person gets their name and you play rock, paper, scissor to determine who wins." Well that made it a bit easier, didn't? Maybe if I got my own name, I wouldn't have to play.

Once everyone's names were in the hat Dakota took it again. "Just to keep it fair _I _am going to give you your name." She probably just wanted to sneak Chad's name for herself. She was only nine, but she had a huge crush on him.

Speak of the three-named jerk. He was staring at me with a smug expression as if he already knew he was going to win.

I was given a piece of paper. I didn't want to look at it now in case someone sees and tells that person I have them. I might not think that I'm going to do well, but that didn't mean that I couldn't try.

Just like me no one else in the room opened their piece of paper. Even Tawni was determined to beat _The Falls_. Mr. Condor dismissed us and we all left immediately to go find out who their person was. The cast of So Random! walked to our Prop House.

Everyone was seated in different areas in the room while Zora was up in the vents. I wouldn't be surprised if she won, since she has access to all of the vents in the studio, and could corner someone easily.

I opened up my little slip of paper. _Grady_. I almost groaned out loud. How in the world am I supposed to 'kill' Grady? Nico is always going to be with him! I saw everyone cast suspicious glances around the room. I sighed. This was going to be one long, well how ever long this game will take.

**Tawni's POV**

I opened up my slip. _Jillian_. She was that girl that plays Portlyn. I glanced around the room. **I wonder if anyone has me.** It didn't look like it.

You see, no one could guess it, but I'm pretty smart. Yes, I act dumb a lot, but that's just to keep up the image. We couldn't have a pretty and smart actor, could we? Well, not someone as pretty as me.

But anyway, I bet I could guess who has whom in this room. Sonny has Grady, definitely, because she's not looking at him, and when she does glance at him, she fidgets with her piece of paper. Nico has a worried look on his face, so he probably got Zora, and Grady has an excited look on his face which means that he got Chasity, the one who plays Chloe, or Marta who plays Penelope.

"Well, Sonny, do you want to go to our dressing room?" I asked with a flip of my hair.

She looked just a little bit worried. I sighed. "I don't have you, I promise." I got up and started walking out, to our dressing room. I heard her following me.

We both walked inside and flopped down in our separate chairs. I asked, "So who do you have?" I didn't want to tell her I already knew who she had.

"Grady," she replied, looking a little bit worried about that fact.

"Don't worry, it'll be easy to get him!" I exclaimed, trying to act stupid.

She sighed. "No, it won't Tawni! He's always with Nico, and I don't want to lie to him or trick him!" She shook her head like she was giving up already.

"Sonny, if you want to win, you're going to have to lie! Grady isn't going to get that far either! He's too clumsy, and he's gonna mess it up! You have to get him out of the way, for the sake of our pride." I thought it was a pretty good pep speech, but Sonny just sighed again.

"Well, Tawni, who do you have?" she questioned.

"Jillian," I replied. She looked over at me, a question in her eyes..

"Who is that?" she asked, clearly puzzeled.

"Oh, it's just that girl who plays Portlyn. I make it my buissness to learn my competion's name." Of course I know her name!

"So why don't we make a truce?" asked Sonny, looking excited. "Since we don't have each other it would be perfect!"

I shook my head. "Sonny, I'm in it to win it. If you want an alliance with me, you'll have to get rid of Grady. I don't want to help someone who's not going to win." I knew it was harsh, but it was true.

"Tawni, look, I really don't think I can do it, alright? I don't like tricking my friends, and Grady would be so hurt…" she sighed, opened her door, and walked out into the hallway, looking troubled.

Once I knew Sonny was out of earshot, I called, "Zora!" Her head popped out of the air vent. How she liked those vents I have no idea. It's probably really icky in there! "What do you want, Tawni?"

"I want to know who you have. And if it's not me I want you to be in my alliance," I told her. It would be a good idea to have Zora on my side. She was the sneakiest out of all my cast mates, and even if she needed some serious fashion tips, she was one of my friends.

"I have some guy named Ferguson," she made a face at his name. She apparently didn't know who he was either.

"That's the dude who plays Trevor, Mackenzie's best friend. Honestly, don't you know anything about our rival show?" I asked disbelivingly. How could you _not_ know who they were?

"Well, alright, I guess I'll be in your alliance. You can be crafty when you want to, Tawni. _Mackenzie Falls_ won't know what hit them!" With that she slid back into her vent to spy on other people, and find out who had whom.

I stood up. I had to go see if I could find out what Jillian's schedule was. With one last look in the mirror, and a flip of my beautiful hair, I walked out the door.

**Sonny's POV**

I was walking around the studio, head hanging, dejected. I just couldn't 'kill' Grady! He's so sweet and clueless, and nice! He didn't deserve to 'die'.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps ahead of me. I looked up, and Grady came charging down the hall. **Just my luck**, I thought misrebly. I find Grady in a deserted hallway, with no one in sight.

"Oh, hi Sonny! Do you know where the girl, Marta, is? She's that girl who plays Penelope," Grady asked. He looked excited, as if the prospect of following around a cute girl thrilled him. It probably did.

I tried to put on a good face, so Grady didn't ask what was wrong. "Sorry, Grady, I don't know where she is. Though she's probably on the _Mackenzie Falls_ set, with all of her castmates. I doubt that'll you'll be able to get her now."

"Good point, Sonny. I'll wait and see if I can get her by herself later." With a smile he started walking back down the hallway. I knew my best chance at 'killing' Grady was now, but I just couldn't do it. He was so excited for this game, I just couldn't do that to him.

I fingered the bracelet I got for my 13th birthday, from my mom. It's sort of like a lucky charm for me, and I don't like to take it off. I even sleep with it on.

It was a simple silver chain, with a few charms on it: a sun, my birthstone, my name. It was really special to me, and if it really is good luck, I'm going to need it.

I continued along the hallway, thinking. At least tomorrow, we have the day off. I won't have to think about this stupid game until Wednesday.

Then, over the intercom, spoke. "Attention casts of So Random! and _Mackenzie Falls_. I have been talking with Dakota, and she suggested that we put a little spin on the game you're playing." **Uh-oh**, I thought. **This **_**can't**_** be good**.

"You are all going to sleep here, until the game is over! That way, you'll be together longer, and you'll be able to get to know each other more. You can go home tonight and pack. That is all."

I groaned in frustration. How am I going to get any peace? Everyone will be running aroung, paranoid, afraid to sleep!

I sighed and got my phone out. I had to call my mom and tell her about all of this. Maybe she'll even give me some advice. That would be really great right now.

She picked up on the second ring. "Sonny? Is everything alright, honey?" She sounded really worried. I ususally don't call from work unless I need to stay late.

"Everything is fine, Mom. Well, aside from the fact that we're playing Assassin against the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_." I told her everthing, hoping she'll know what to do.

"I don't know, Sonny. It all depends on how bad you want to win. Grady will forgive you, I'm sure about that, but he will be a little upset for awhile," she said, trying to sound positive about it.

"Yeah, I know, Mom. So anyway, can you pick me up? I'll need to pack. I don't know how long I'm going to be here, though. This game could last a couple of days, or last weeks! I'll have to pack enough things for a month. At least there's a washer and dryer over here." I sounded really upset, I guess, because my Mom was instantly trying to comfort me.

"Don't worry, honey. It'll all work out eventually. I'm sure of it. I'll be there in fifteen minutes to pick you up. See you then. Bye."

"Bye," I said, then closed my phone. I walked toward the door to wait for my mom to pick me up.

As I closed the door, I realized how late it was getting. The sun was setting, making pinks and purples dance across the sky. It was breath taking. I sighed and sat on the curb to wait for my mom, watching as the sun sank behind the trees.

**Chad's POV**

I stuffed my slip of paper, with the name of the person I had to 'kill', in my pocket, and opened my dressing room door.

I sighed as I sat down on my couch with Skyler, who flopped down next to me. He wasn't exactly what you would call my friend, but he was the smartest one out of all the actors on _Mackenzie Falls_.

He had opened his paper in the hallway, so we all know that he got himself; that means we almost won. Now, all he has to do is play rock, paper, scissor, with the other person and we win! Who knew this game could be so easy? But either way I knew he didn't have me, and I didn't have him, so it was safe to bring him to my dressing room.

"Dude, open yours," Skyler encouraged, wondering who I could have gotten. I took the slip out of my pocket, and opened it. _Dakota_. I wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

Good part: I would be able to get her out. She wouldn't get a chance to follow me around all day.

Bad part: She's played this before, so she knows how far people will go to win. She won't be fooled if I told her I wanted to talk to her alone.

Skyler caught the name on my paper. "Bad luck, man. But maybe you could trick her by asking her out on a date." He snickered. He thought it was hilarious that a nine-year-old had a crush on me.

"Shut up," I grit out at him. He shut up immedately, knowing I could get him fired.

I let my mind wonder. I wonder who had gotten Sonny? They would be lucky: getting to follow her around all day, spying on her, finding out what she likes, who she has a crush on… whoa! **Stop thinking like that!** I scolded my self. **You could care less about who got Sonny!**

Someone knocked on my dressing room door. I sighed, getting up to answer the door. I made sure to open it wide, so if it was a person trying to 'kill' me, Skyler would see.

It was Marta, the girl who plays Penelope on the show. She was almost as dumb as Portlyn, which was saying something.

"Hello, Chad." She gave me her best flirty, confident smile. "I was wondering if I could talk to you out in the hallway." She glanced at Skyler, as if she was implying he was messing everthing up. She was trying to get me alone.

"Nah, I think I'll stay in here. What do you want to talk about?" I wasn't about to be tricked. I knew she had my name now, because she was oviously trying to get me alone. See? I told you she was stupid.

Her smile faltered for a second. She didn't seem so confident now that I had refused.

The smile came back. "I need to talk to you alone, Chad." She batted her eyelashes at me, like that would work. I shook my head, trying to hide a smile at how funny this was.

She made one last attempt. She cried, "Look over there, Skyler! What is that?!" He made it look like he was turning away, keeping an eye on me. Marta turned toward me and said, "Bang! You're dead!" She pointed her finger at me as if she was really killing me.

Skyler smirked. "I saw that," he said, his smirk growing when he saw how mad she was. She stormed out.

We cracked up. It was a really stupid attempt, even for Marta. Just then, over the loud speaker, 's voice boomed. "Attention casts of So Random! and _Mackenzie Falls_. I have been talking with Dakota, and she suggested that we put a little spin on the game you're playing. You are all going to sleep here, until the game is over! That way, you'll be together longer, and you'll be able to get to know each other more. You can go home tonight and pack. That is all."

I groaned. I did not want to spend my next few days with Dakota! She probably suggested it, just so she could be near me all of the time.

Skyler laughed. "I probably won't have to do that, since I'm out of the game already." He chuckled. Then he got up and walked towards the door. "Have fun with Dakota!" He threw over his shoulder, before he disappeared.

Glowered at the door before I got up and walked out my door and towards the parking lot. I wouldn't want to get caught by Marta.

As I walked out, I noticed Sonny sitting on the curb. She seemed to be lost in thought. I thought about offering her a ride home, but quickly banished the idea. I knew her mom dropped her off this morning, so she would pick Sonny up.

I watched as the last rays of light shined on the pavement, and framed Sonny's figure. I climbed into my car, and drove off with one thought in my head: Sonny isn't just cute. She's beautiful.

* * *

**Well, that was the end of my first chapter! Do you like it? Do like where I'm going with it? Was it too cheesy at the end? I'm open to anything. Do you want me to stop asking stupid questions? Did you know that I won't stop asking stupid questions? Until next time! ;)**

**~xXIceshadowXx**

**PS: Did you know this was 7 pages long on Microsoft word? Why is it so short now?!**


	2. Remember to knock!

**Hello, people who are reading my story! It's awesome that you guys take your time to click on this story! I love you all! I really didn't expect such an awesome response, and so soon! But anyways here is my next chapter. Enjoy! Oh yeah, and the disclaimer on the first page was for the whole story, just so you know, but just in case I missed anything important…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: So, again, I don't wanna do the disclaimer, and since Percy jumped into the ocean… here's Annabeth!**

**Annabeth: Hi.**

**Me: Would you do the disclaimer, please? (We got to be really good friends after she rescued Percy from my house where I was holding him hostage…)**

**Annabeth: xXIceshadowXx owns NOTHING! Well except a hyper active dog, and glitter!**

**Me: Enjoy!!!!!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I was going through my closet, packing thing for my sleepover at Condor Studios. I was pretty much taking my whole closet, just to make sure I had enough to wear. At least I could store everything in my dressing room.

I knew this was going to be a disaster. Do you know what happens when you put 10 teenagers and 2 evil geniuses in one building? Chaos! There's probably going to be a prank war of some sort, and animosity will only grow between our shows! I shook my head. It was useless to think those kinds of thoughts. I had to go along with it, unless I want to be fired, or have my show canceled.

My mom called from downstairs, "Sonny, are you done packing yet?!"

I realized that I had been standing there with a pair of pajamas in my hands, staring into space. I quickly went into my bathroom to grab my toothbrush and a few other things and dumped them into one of the duffel bags I was bringing.

I yelled, "Coming!" And grabbed all of my bags. They were pretty heavy, so I had trouble getting downstairs. My mom was standing at the door, looking impatient. She didn't really like the whole 'sleepover with boys' idea. I assured her nothing would happen, but she was still on edge.

"You have all of your things, Sonny?" My mom asked me, eyeing my bags.

"Yep," I chirped.

She sighed. "Well let's get going. I want to have a word with Marshall about this when we get there. I really don't think that this is a good idea."

When I called her, she wasn't really worried about the sleepover part of this game. But now she was going all parental on me, and it was getting a bit old.

She opened the door, and picked up a duffel bag. I walked out the door while she followed me, locking the door behind her. We used the elevator that was right down the hall from our apartment. We didn't want to take the stairs with the heavy duffle bags. We got into my mom's midnight blue convertible (which she bought once we moved into Hollywood) and drove onto the road towards Condor Studios.

**Chad's POV**

I sighed and looked over my bags. I made sure I had everything I needed. Hair products, extra clothes, hair products, my cell phone, hair products, underwear and socks, and hair products! Yup I have got everything.

I picked up all of my bags and hauled them downstairs. I lived alone in my own apartment, so it was very quiet. The 50 inch plasma flat screen sat on the wall, staring back at me. The micro fiber couch had blankets thrown all over it, from when I was watching TV the other day. I didn't straighten them out though, because I could care less

As I walked out the door, I looked back. This could be the last time I see my apartment for weeks. It was a depressing thought. Imagine spending an endless sleepover with the _randoms_. It was a horrifying thought.

Well except the fact that'll be able to annoy Sonny 24/7. That was the good part. I turned around and walked into the hallway. I closed the door behind me and locked it, leaving the key in the plant beside the door. No reason to bring my keys with me. Someone from Chuckle City might steal them.

I was on the fifth floor, so I decided to take the elevator. I pushed the button and waited.

I heard a door open, and I closed my eyes. I _prayed_ it wasn't who I thought it was. When I opened my eyes, Ashley, my neighbor, was standing in front of me.

Ashley had black hair and green eyes, which I thought was unusual. She had on a blue tank top, and the shortest pair of shorts I have ever seen. Her hair was pulled back, and her bangs fell in her eyes. She had a cresant moon necklace, and it sparkled green and blue. She was pretty, I guess. She was seventeen, my age, but she lived with her mom while she went to collage.

The problem was, she had this, kind of, obsession with me. She waits at her door every morning to watch me leave for work. She once followed me to Starbucks! Do you want to know how I know this? She told me. She even showed me the shrine she built of me. It was _really_ creepy. And the way she stared at me? Gross.

"Hi, Chad," she said, giggling a little bit. Did I mention she giggled a lot? I hate it!

"Hi, Ashley," I said, sounding a little bit annoyed. If she noticed, she didn't say anything.

"Where are you going with all of those bags, Chad? You're not moving, are you?" Her eyes got big like that was the most horrible thing that could ever happen. I thought it might be a good idea.

"No," I said, and she perked up. "I have to stay at my studio for a while, for this, um project we're doing. I have to sleep there." She looked kind of upset about that.

"Well, how long are you going to be gone?" She asked, looking anxious. She would probably have a mental breakdown if she didn't see me everyday like she's used to.

"I really don't know," I replied, actually feeling a little thankful that we were playing this game. Anything to get away from her for a couple of days. "It could last a couple of days, or a month."

Now she looked really worried. "A month? But, then I won't be able to see you!" She was really starting to panic now. I think she was hyperventilating.

"Yup," I said, trying not to sound cheerful. "I can't leave the studio until that project is done. Boss's orders. If I don't do it, I might be fired."

You may be wondering, if I don't like her so much, that I would be happy to get away from her even though it meant spending time with the randoms, why didn't I tell her off? Well, you see, it's not that easy. I've told her to leave me alone, but she doesn't listen. I've told her she was a stalker, and she creeped me out, and it still didn't work. She just wouldn't leave me alone!

"Oh, so what is this project?" She wanted to know what was taking away from her Chad time.

I cleared my throat. I didn't want anyone to know that the Chad Dylan Cooper was being forced to play a silly little game. "We're, uh… doing this thing, where, uh… and it's for the show." I was mumbling, so she couldn't hear me.

"What was that Chad?" She was looking impatient. She _really_ wanted to know what I was doing.

I had an idea. "It's top secret, Ashley. It's for the show, and no one is supposed to know about it. So I can't tell you." I thought it was a pretty good idea.

She narrowed her eyes like she didn't believe me. A smile slowly crept onto her face. I knew that it wasn't a good smile. It meant she was up to something. Something stalkerish.

"Oh, well, have fun, Chad!" With that she walked back down the hall, towards her apartment. I knew that I hadn't seen the last of her. When it came to me, she would do just about anything.

With that cheerful thought, the elevator doors opened, and I stepped on.

%%%%%%%%%%

When I pulled into Condor Studios parking lot, it was already dark. There were only two cars in the lot. The one car, a red BMW, I didn't know who owned it. But the other car was Sonny's mom's car. I would know that car anywhere.

I got out and grabbed my bags from the back of my car. I walked into Studio 2 and dropped my bags off in my dressing room. I wasn't sure where we were meeting so I decided I would go and find Sonny, to annoy her.

I walked down the hallway that led to Studio 3, where So Random! was filmed. I've been down this hallway so many times, just to annoy Sonny, it's almost kinda creepy. Almost.

I reached Tawni's door to the dressing room. Yes, I knew her name. I just preferred not to use it.

I didn't knock because I am Chad Dylan Cooper, and I didn't _need_ to knock. I can go anywhere.

I opened the door to find an empty room. I frowned. Her bags were here, so why wasn't she?

Suddenly, the curtain where Sonny changed slid open. Sonny came out wearing only a bra and underwear. My eyes widened, and she screeched, "CHAD! What are you doing here?!" I closed my eyes quickly.

"I was looking for you!" Was my smart reply.

"Don't you know how to knock? Get out of here!" She calmed down a little bit, so she wasn't shouting, but she was still really angry.

My face felt hot and I was sure I was as red as a tomato. I tried to find the door while keeping my eyes closed, and I fell on top of that fluffy leopard patterned chair thingy.

Sonny snorted. After a pause, I heard the curtains slide close. "I'm behind the curtain, now, Chad!" she called. "You can open your eyes!"

I opened my eyes and ran out into the hallway. That was utterly embarrassing, and Sonny was sure to get back at me while I'm sleeping. Wonderful.

I raced back to my own set. I found Ferguson lounging around set, doing nothing. He started when I came in, and he started backing away.

"Relax, dude, I don't have you." Jeez, these people were getting really paranoid. Ferguson visibly relaxed.

"Well, then, who do you have?" he asked suspiciously. I rolled my eyes. Really, he was going overboard with this.

"I have Dakota," I replied, making a face at the nine-year-old's name. He grinned.

"Good luck with that, CDC," he said, still grinning. He walked away to the dressing room he shared with Skyler.

I sighed. If everyone else is just as paranoid as Ferguson, I was in for a rough ride. I shook my head and walked back to my dressing room, thinking of ways I could possibly get out of this mess.

**Zora's POV**

I was sneaking around the air vents at Condor Studios. My mom had dropped me off before everyone else, so I had a chance to hide.

I had just come from setting up a spy cam in Ferguson's dressing room. I also rigged my watch to display the footage, so I would know when he got to his dressing room. Hopefully he would be alone, and I can 'kill' him.

I grinned evilly as I crawled towards Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. It was technically mine too, but I prefer to stay in the vents. The vents will also be an advantage in this game. I can get anywhere faster than anyone. I'm definitely going to win.

Just as I was getting close to the vent where the dressing room was, I heard a scream. "CHAD! What are you doing here?!"

I slid the vent open and saw the strangest thing. Sonny standing with only a bra and underwear on, and Chad his eyes closed tight, his face red. Ha-ha! I can't believe he walked in without knocking!

I watched as he tried to keep his eyes closed and find the door. Sonny went back into her changing room, and Chad opened his eyes and bolted. I was trying to hold in laughter. It was just too funny! The look on Chad's face was priceless.

Sonny stepped out and put on a t-shirt and jeans. "Zora, do you want me to get the latter?" Sonny called noticing me for the first time.

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good. I'm waiting for that Ferguson person to get to his dressing room. Hey, Sonny, what's with your shirt?" I asked curious. It was black with the word Paramore written in bold letters. There were a bunch of other things written on it, but I was too far away to see.

She looked at her shirt. "Oh, Paramore is my favorite band ever! I got this shirt when I went to one of their concerts."

I nodded and checked my watch. I saw Ferguson walk into his dressing room, alone. "I gotta go Sonny!" I exclaimed before sliding the vent closed.

I was _so_ going to win this game.

**Sonny's POV**

I watched as Zora closed the vent, and sighed. I'm still a little bit freaked out by my encounter with Chad. I mean, would it kill him to knock? He just waltzed in here like he owned the place! It made me so mad! I was definitely going to have to get him back!

Just then Tawni came in, lugging two suitcases, and two duffel bags. I stared at her like she was crazy.

"What?" she asked, defensive when she saw the look I was giving her. "I just packed the essentials!"

I snorted. "What, did you bring your entire closet?"

"No, all of my clothes wouldn't fit in these! Silly," she said, shaking her head. I just snorted again.

"So, who's here so far, Tawni?" I asked, wondering if we'd have to get paranoid yet.

"Everyone from So Random! is here, but I'm not sure if all of the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast are here. I saw Marta, Chasity, Jillian, and Skyler," she explained.

"Chad's here," I said, blushing a little. Tawni looked at me funny, but didn't get a chance to ask, because Marshall's voice came over the intercom. "Would everyone from So Random! and _Mackenzie Falls_ meet in my office? That is all."

Tawni and I trudged out of our dressing room towards Marshall's office. We meet Grady and Nico on the way, and the both of them seemed like they were in a good mood. Grady said, "Hi, Sonny!" and smiled at me, and Tawni shot me a look, as if to say, _You'll have to 'kill' him sooner or later, Sonny_.

"Yeah, hey guys! You ready to kick some _Falls_ butt?" Nico asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Yup," I said half-heartedly, while Tawni just nodded looking determined.

When we reached Marshall's office, my mom was in there with Dakota and Marshall. I looked at her quizzically, but she just mouthed, _You'll see_. I shrugged, and leaned against the wall. Tawni got out her compact mirror and applied lip gloss, while Nico and Grady whispered in the corner.

"Where's Zora?" I asked, only just noticing her absence. "She is here, I saw her before."

Just then there was whooping, and someone burst into the office. It was Zora, and she was doing a victory dance.

She was chanting, "I killed him! I got him! I'm awesome!" It was actually pretty funny to watch.

She stopped dancing and grinned at us. "I 'killed' Ferguson! He's officially out!"

The door opened, and the _Falls_ cast filed in. The one who played Mackenzie's best friend, Trevor (I took Tawni's advice and learned who they played and their names) was looking really mad. I guess he was the one who Zora 'killed'.

"Alright people, settle down!" Marshall called, over the evil mutterings of the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast. "So, for the first announcement, I would like to announce that, Sonny's mom, Ms. Monroe, will be chaperoning." Everyone groaned and stared accusingly at me. I was too busy to notice them because I was staring in horror at my mom.

"I called Mr. Condor and he agrees it would be a good idea to have a chaperone, just in case. So no complaining!" He glared at us all, trying to look menacing, but failing miserably.

"Also, Mr. Condor wants you all to stay here until the game is over. So, if you're out, like Ferguson over there, you still have to stay here." This was met with more groans, and protests.

"Also, Mr. Condor had a room cleaned out, so you can all sleep together!" Marshall said this like a good thing, but some people shot him death glares.

"Follow me, and I'll show you the rooms," said Marshall, making his way to the door. Everyone reluctantly followed.

I hung back to talk to my mother. "Mom! Why would you do this? It's totally embarrassing!" I whisper-shouted at her.

She only looked mildly hurt. "Sonny, I don't care if it's embarrassing, I want to make sure nothing happens!"

I growled in frustration. "Mom, nothings going to happen! We don't even_ like_ any of them, much less _like_ like them!" I know my sentence didn't make any sense, but my mom caught on. "You never know, honey. Things can change." With that she walked up to Marshall and started talking to him. I stayed in the back of the group.

Chad slowed down to match my pace. He cleared his throat and I looked up at him. "What?" I asked, irritated, sure he was going to blame me for my mom being chaperone.

Instead, he said, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" I asked, momentarily confused.

"For, ah, before, ya know, in your dressing room." His cheeks had a pink tint to them when he said this.

I glared at him. "Yeah, you could have knocked, but NO you are the 'great Chad Dylan Cooper' and _you can do anything_!" I exclaimed, getting a little worked up.

I expected him to argue back, and say he _can_ do anything, but he surprised me by saying, "I know. It won't happen again." Then he went off to join his friends. I stopped walking and stared at his back with wide eyes. Then I snapped out of it and kept following the group, wondering what just happened.

When we stopped, we were somewhere near the cafeteria. Marshall opened the door and we all went in. It was a small room with bare walls, and three other doors. Marshall pointed to the one opposite from the one we came through. "That's where Ms. Monroe will be staying." He pointed to the door on the right "That's the girls' bathroom, shower, and changing place. The one on the left is the boys'. Any questions?"

Tawni asked, "We have to sleep on the _floor_?!" She was staring wide eyed at Marshall and my mom.

"No we have sleeping bags, Tawni," he replied, sounding like he was worn out. "Any more questions?"

"Wait. Are we all supposed to fit in this room?" I asked, noticing how small the space was. We would barely fit!

"Yes, Sonny, you're all sleeping in here. Except for Dakota, who has her own room." Dakota grinned at us, taunting us with her eyes.

"No more questions?" Marshall asked. "No. Alright, I'll go get the sleeping bags. All of you can get ready for bed now." He walked away, back toward his office, beckoning Dakota to come with him.

Everyone walked their separate ways to get ready for bed.

%%%%%%%%%%

We all arrived back at our temporary housing to find 10 sleeping bags and pillows spread out across the floor. On the right side, our side, there were four sleeping bags. On the _Falls_ side there were six. Zora was sleeping in the vents. The sleeping bags were lined 5 across, two down, and there was a fine line separating our casts' sides.

I took the sleeping bag closest to the door, while Tawni took the one to the right of me. Nico settled himself above me with Grady to his right.

On the left side, the girls took the three sleeping bags closest to my mom's room, right across from Nico and Grady. Nico waggled his eyebrows at Jillian, and she scoffed. The boys settled across from me. Chad lay down in the sleeping bag next to me, so I rolled over and faced Tawni. I was still mad about the whole not-knocking-on-my-dressing-room-door thing.

My mom walked in and stepped carefully over everyone. She opened her door (it opened away from us, thank goodness, or there would have been a problem) called, "Good-night!" and shut off the lights.

In the darkness I thought of how my day had went so horribly wrong. It seemed like a life time ago that I was thinking up sketches in the prop house, but it was only this morning.

I sighed and tried to get comfortable. It wasn't fair that Dakota and my mom got their own beds and we had to sleep on the hard floor! We could have at least had blow up mattresses, or a bigger room.

I sighed again, and finally found a comfortable spot. As I drifted into unconsciousness, my last thought was of how warm Chad's breath on my neck was…

**

* * *

**

**Alright, so there's the second chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Now I have a very important announcement that will probably want to make you kill me. I have decided to hold my next chapter hostage until I reach 20 reviews. I know, I know, I'm a cruel person, but I need some support! I had trouble writing this chapter 'cause I'm so depressed! I need some reviews to make me feel better, and I apologize. But it does feel good to be a little evil… Anyways, in the next chapter, The **_**Falls**_** is going to have a little surprise when they wake up. Ooooh, and just to make you guys review more, something happens that involves ****Channy****… but you'll have to wait and find out what it is! Also, I love you guys that have already reviewed! I also wanted to do a little shout out to ****Joker236****, just because they're so awesome! Until next time, readers!**

**~xXIceshadowXx**

**PS: Incase some of you don't know Ashley is me… and I am capable of anything, so don't count her out!**


	3. Sweet dreams

**OMG! Ok I asked for 20 reviews and I got them, like, immediately! It's absolutely crazy! I didn't know this story had that many fans. It's almost unbelievable. But, anyways, you guys TOTALLY deserve this chapter! But I must confess, it's more like a filler. Okay, it's a filler! I'm sorry! It's Monday, and I have to go to school, so I don't have much time to do fanfiction! It's really short, and I know I'm probably making you guys cry! I'm SORRY! I'll be working on the next chapter all through out the week, so you'll have to wait a while for that one! And I'm sooooooo sorry it's really short! But I made sure there was some Channy in here! Yay! So anyways, enjoy!**

**Also, there was some confusion about the last sentence in the second chapter. You see, the sleeping bags are like RIGHT next to each other, with only a tinsy tiny amount of room in between each sleeping bag. THAT'S why Sonny could feel Chad's breath on her neck when she fell asleep!**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

I was still half-asleep when I realized how comfortable I was. I thought I might have found a really nice spot in my sleeping bag while I was asleep. That was** fa**r from the truth.

I was really warm. I snuggled in closer to what I thought was my sleeping bag and sighed. I was really hoping no one would wake me up any time soon. I was so comfy, it was kind of unbelievable! Who knew the floor was so soft?

I felt my sleeping bag wrap around me tighter and I snuggled even closer. **So nice**, was my only thought. I didn't think there was anything funny about it.

I took a deep breath. My sleeping bag smelled really good, too. I took another deep breath. It was sort of familiar… but that didn't really register in my mind.

I decided to open my eyes, just to see if anyone else was up. I cracked my eyes open, and was momentarily confused by what I saw. My head was lying on pale skin, and blonde hair tumbled into my view. Something moved next to me.

I opened my eyes all the way, and looked up. What I saw was a BIG shocker. Chad's head was lying on his pillow, a peaceful smile on his face, one I had only seen a few rare times.

I tried to get up, but something was holding me in place. I looked over, and saw that Chad's arms were wrapped around me, gripping me tightly, like a three-year-old with his teddy bear.

"Chad!" I whispered urgently, looking around to see if anyone was up yet. No one moved.

"Mmm," was the sleepy response.

"Chad!" I whispered again, a little bit louder now, shaking him a little.

He frowned. "What?" he asked, sleep dripping from his voice. "I'm sleeping. Leave me alone."

I sighed, now annoyed at how stubborn Chad was, even when he was half unconscious. "Well, Chad, could you at least remove your hands from around my waist?"

At that his eyes snapped open. He stared at me for one, two seconds before he jumped away, eyes wide.

"I- what-I don't- I didn't-"he stammered, trying to make sense of what happened.

I shook my head. "It's ok, Chad," I said, sure my face was beet red. Chad was blushing furiously too, still staring at me with confused eyes.

"I probably just rolled over, and you thought I was your pillow, so you grabbed me. No big deal," I whispered, trying to convince myself, too.

He nodded slowly, processing this. He checked the watch he had on, and showed it to me. 3:35 a.m. I almost groaned aloud. We had almost four and a half hours until we had to be up! Taping always started at eight for both our shows, and they liked us to get here an hour early for prep. Since we were already here, we didn't have to get up too early.

"Well, I don't think I'm going to be able to get to sleep. Do you?" Chad whispered to me. I shook my head. "What should we do?"

I shrugged. "Do you wanna play twenty questions? I really don't know that much about you Chad." It would be nice to get to know the person you supposedly hate, ya know?

"Alright," he agreed. "You can go first."

I thought about what I wanted to know about him. I'd better start off with easy questions, and then get into the in-depth questions. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, one little sister. She's thirteen, and I absolutely love her. Her name is Mackenzie," he replied.

"You didn't name her after your character, did you?" I asked, wondering why in the world his parents would name their daughter after his character.

"Ah ah ah!" he said, waggling his finger at me. " It's my turn to ask questions. Is your name really Sonny?"

"No," I said, a little defensive. I didn't really like people knowing my real name. "You can't tell anyone, Chad," I warned, pointing a threatening finger at him.

He looked at me with a solemn expression. "I promise I won't tell anyone, Sonny."

I took a deep breath. "My really name is Allison. I don't like it, so my friend, Lucy, gave me the nickname Sonny, because I was always so happy." That was one of my biggest secrets, and I had just told it to Chad Dylan Cooper, my enemy. That wasn't such a good idea, now that I think about it.

He looked at me. "Why don't you like it?" he asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"No, it's my turn to ask questions," I said, mocking him. He scowled, and I grinned. "So, why is your sister named after your character?"

His face softened a bit, like he was really fond of his little sister. "Actually, my character is named after her. They didn't have a name for the role when I auditioned, so I gave them her name as a suggestion. I didn't think they would use it, but they instantly loved it. And Mackenzie was so thrilled when she learned my character was named after her." He smiled softly, as if remembering the memory.

He snapped back to reality. "So why don't you like your name, Sonny?" he questioned.

"I really don't know, Chad. I guess it was because there were a lot of Allisons in my town, and I liked to stand out from the crowd. I was always in plays, and in the choir, always wanting to make people smile. I guess that's why I'm so happy on So Random! Our show was meant to make people laugh." I just shrugged, but Chad nodded as if that explained everything.

"Your turn," he said, waiting for his question. I decided to ask another easy question. "What's your favorite color?"

"Brown," he immediately said, but then his eyes grew wide, as if he couldn't believe he just said that.

I looked at him funny. "Why is that your favorite color?"

He looked away. "My turn. What's your favorite book?"

I answered, "Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I love the whole series, though. I just couldn't choose between them. Now, why is your favorite color brown, Chad?

He thought for a moment, and seemed to have an idea "Because brown is a manly color, and I am a man." He seemed proud of his answer, but I just snorted.

"Favorite band," he asked quickly, trying to change the subject. I let it drop and said, "Paramore. I absolutely love their band. I even went to one of their concerts."

"Who's Paramore?" Chad asked, and I stared at him incredulously.

"You don't know who _Paramore_ is? What do you _listen _to?" I knew I was going a little overboard with this, but hey who _doesn't _love Paramore?

He shook his head. "Well, sorry, little miss Sonshine." He smirked at the new nickname.

"Sonshine?" I asked, momentarily caught off guard. Where did that come from?

He blushed. "I don't know. I was just thinking one day, you know how you're so happy all of the time, and your like an exploding ball of sunshine, and, well, I don't know." He shrugged, looking a little embarrassed.

"I like it," I said softly, locking eyes with him. Silence settled over us, but it wasn't awkward. It was nice, having a sweet moment with Chad.

I yawned. "Are you tired?" he asked glancing down at his watch. "We still have two hours. You can go to sleep if you want; I'm not tired."

I shook my head. "I won't be able to fall asleep. I think the only reason I ever did fall asleep was because you had your arms around me." I blushed like he did just a moment ago, and bit my lip.

He smiled a genuine smile. "Well, that won't be a problem. You can sleep with me, if you like."

I was a little stunned. "What about our cast mates? If they see us sleeping together, they'll _freak_." I know it didn't seem right, but I actually, kinda, wanted to sleep with him.

"I'll lay down next to you on your sleeping bag; I'm not tired, so before anyone else gets up, I'll move back to mine," he explained.

I nodded. "Thanks," I whispered, going to lie on my sleeping bag. Chad lay behind me, and wrapped his arms around me. I turned towards him, so my head rested on his neck "Good-night, Sonshine. Sweet dreams," he murmured.

I slowly fell asleep, only just remembering that we didn't get to finish our game of twenty questions. I was okay with that.

**

* * *

**

Alrighty! That was the end. Like I said, it might be a while before I get the next chapter up, but this one had so much Channy in it, you CAN'T complain! And yes, I know, it was sooooooo cheesy! But I like cheese, and the letter y, so whatever!

**IMPORTANT!!!!!**** Well, you know the part where Chad says: "Because brown is a manly color, and I am a man."? If you can tell me where I got that from, the next chapter will be dedicated to you, whenever I get around to writing it! And again, sorry this is so short! I only had 3 hours to do it, and I'm not a very fast typer, to tell you the truth. So, I hope you enjoyed my story! Until next time!**

**~xXIceshadowXx**

**PS: Just so you know I absolutely LOVE Paramore, and I am going to one of their concerts soon! That's what gave me the inspiration for Sonny! **


	4. Bang! You're not dead?

**Hello! I just wanted to apologize for taking so long on this chapter, but I have school, and I have to put school before fanfiction (or so my mom says). But anyways, this chapter is wayyy overdue for you guys. You all know that you're awesome, right? I got so many reviews, and you all loved my story… I honestly don't think I'm that great a writer, but just the fact that I had so many reviews is leading me to think otherwise! I also tried to make this chapter extra long, because, like I said, you guys TOTALLY deserve it! Well, I'll shut up now, and let you read this chapter in peace! Enjoy!**

**DEDICATION~DEDICATION~Oooooh and before I forget, this chapter is dedicated to ****Kristin Michelle A****! She got the question right at the end of the last chapter! She's great, and she's reviewed like all of my stories, and she also put in a dedication for me in her story! Her story is absolutely AWESOME so you should go read it, like, right after you read this. Seriously. DO IT! :D This is for you Kristin! :D~DEDICATION~DEDICATION**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

The first thought I had when I woke up was, **Chad's gone!** Then I realized that meant that everyone else was up. The second thought I had was, **Why is someone screaming?**

Someone was screaming, and very loudly might I add. I bolted upright and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Tawni, who jumped up with her eye mask still on, and screamed, "Don't touch my purse!" I laughed at that. She must have been dreaming of Hayden.

I turned around to find out what all the noise was about. When I saw what had happened, I burst out laughing. The three girls from _Mackenzie Falls_ were holding compact mirrors with looks of identical horror etched on their faces. All of their faces were covered in sharpie, and it was beyond hilarious.

Jillian, the one who plays Portlyn, had circles around her eyes, and marks that made it look like wrinkles.

Chasity, the one who plays Chloe, had a classic mustache, beard, and what looked like a pipe drawn onto her face.

But Marta, who played Penelope, was the funniest. She had two teeth blacked out, so it looked like she was missing her two front teeth. When she closed her eyes, you could tell they were colored in to look like she was cross-eyed. And on her forehead, in bold letters was, "BITE ME".

It was just too funny for me. I was rolling around on the ground and laughing so much it hurt. Tawni finally took off her face mask, and started laughing hysterically, tears streaming down her eyes, pointing at the girls then laughing harder.

Laughter echoed in the vents, so you could tell Zora saw them, too.

The other _Mackenzie Falls_ actors were trying to hold in laughter, but were failing.

Chad was clutching his side, and his chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. The other two had to lean on each other for support, so they didn't fall over. Nico and Grady were no where to be seen, which was sad because they were missing something so hilarious.

Chad caught my eye and winked, his smile growing wider. It wasn't an intimidating smile that said, **I'm going to tell everyone what happened last night**! It was a smile that said, **Your secret is safe with me**.

I smiled back. Just then my mom burst into the room to see what was wrong. When she saw the girls' faces, even she had to stifle giggles.

"What happened here girls?" she said, holding a hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

They all pointed to the vents simultaneously, indicating it was Zora's fault, and the laughter in the vents roared louder then ever.

%%%%%%%%%%

After some more screaming, laughing, and attempts to get Zora out of the vents, the directors decided it was best to give us the day off. _Mackenzie Falls_ couldn't film without three of their main characters covered in sharpie, and we couldn't rehearse without Zora, since she was in almost all of the sketches for this week, and she wouldn't come out of the vents.

So I found myself walking the halls with Tawni, thinking, after we all had breakfast and went our separate ways.. She was filing her nails, so I doubt Tawni even knew I was there. I knew the only way we were ever going to get out of this studio was if we finished the game. I had a few tricks up my sleeve, but I just couldn't 'kill' Grady! It would crush him, and I like to have un-crushed friends, thank you very much!

All of the sudden Tawni said, "You'll have to do it, you know. 'Kill' Grady."

I stared at her. Could she read my mind? I dismissed the thought, and shook my head. "Tawni, what if he never forgives me? I couldn't live with myself! I'm not cold and heartless!"

"Sonny, I have never seen Grady hold a grudge with anyone except the _Falls_ cast. He would get over it eventually. I know he would. He's not so good at this game, Sonny, and he'll have to go sometime." Tawni was looking at me pleadingly, like I was her last hope. Did she want me to 'kill' Grady _that_ bad?

"But Tawni, I'm no better than him! I'm too soft for this game!" I was getting extremely defensive. Why? I have no clue.

"Sonny, when you put your mind to it, you can be as good as Zora! Remember how you convinced Chad to play a game of musical chairs, and you tricked him, so you could win? _That's_ what I'm talking about! You would be able to win this game, no problem!" Tawni was getting really worked up, flinging her hands in the air for emphasis.

Just then, as we rounded a corner, I collided with something human in shape. As I fell flat on my butt (and it hurt, trust me) I heard a ding, like someone's cell phone going off. I figured I'd imagined it. After the shock of being knocked down faded, I finally looked up and saw the one and only (thank goodness) Chad Dylan Cooper, standing above me, smirking.

"You need a hand, Monroe?" he asked, offering up his hand.

I took it and he pulled me up so easily, I wondered if he worked out. Not that I would care, but still. "Thanks, I guess," I said, trying to sound polite, but I was kinda ticked off from my argument with Tawni. I looked around, but Tawni wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where's Tawni?" I asked Chad, quite confused. I was _just_ talking with her.

Chad frowned. "That blonde girl who always talks about herself? She's not here, Sonny. At least I didn't see her." He was looking at me funny, as if he thought I was going crazy. It was possible.

"Whatever," I said, shaking my head.

"So, what are you doing? You look really frazzled. Having an argument with yourself?" I wanted to smack his smirk right off his face. It was getting really annoying.

I sighed. "Well, I _was_ talking to Tawni, but I don't know what happened to her. We were sort of having an argument. She just won't let the subject drop," I explained, not realizing that Chad can be a very nosy person when he wants to be.

"What were you arguing about? The clothes you wear?" he joked. I just looked at him blankly.

He coughed. "I was joking, you know- oh never mind. But seriously, what were you arguing about?" he asked, giving up on his poor attempt at humor.

"The person I have to 'kill'. I don't want to 'kill' them, but Tawni insists I have to," I said, without realizing that Chad would pester the living daylights out of me to learn who I have and why I won't kill them.

And sure enough he asked, "Who do you have?" His eyes narrowed as if he were thinking intensely about something. He snapped out of it and his eyes focused on me, expecting an answer.

"I'm not going to tell you of all people, Chad," I sneered, knowing I wouldn't be able to win. Chad _always_ gets what he wants.

"C'mon! I won't tell anyone. I promise," he said, pouting. I had to admit that it was sort of… cute. Sort of.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No," I said again, already staring to cave. He looked really upset, like this meant a lot to him, and I was being cold-hearted in denying him.

"Please, Sonny. You know I can keep a secret," he whispered, a small, sad smile tugging on the corner of his lips. I bit my lip. To be honest, I trusted Chad. I don't why, but I knew it wasn't a good thing.

"Fine," I said, caving.

"Fine," Chad said playing along.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?" I asked, looking up at him through my lashes. I had a fluttery feeling in my stomach. I blamed it on the food I have to eat around here. I was pretty sure my breakfast moved this morning.

"Oh we are _so_ good," he said softly. I sighed, just a tad bit dreamily. I really liked it when he showed his softer side.

I motioned for him to come closer. I didn't want anyone to over hear us, even though we were in a deserted hallway. Chad obliged, looking like a kid on Christmas, like this was one of his biggest wishes coming true.

"I have Grady," I whispered, my lips brushing his ear. I felt him shiver. I blamed it on the draft running through the hallway.

"That blonde pudgy one?" he asked, clearly not knowing who I was talking about.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, him." I shook my head at the stupidity of the question.

"Ah," he said, realizing why I didn't want to 'kill' him. He got a thoughtful look on his face and he pulled away from where our faces were inches apart. "Well, Sonny, I'm sure he'd forgive you." Yes, he would forgive me, but after how long?

"Everyone keeps saying that, but how do you know? You don't even know Grady's _name_ for pete's sake, let alone know him personally like I do!" I exclaimed, getting just a tad worked up.

"Sonny, I know he won't be able to stay mad at you, because it's almost impossible to do. You're always happy, and sunny, and, well, just sort of unhateable."

"Chad, unhateable isn't even a word," I said, trying to disguise how happy I was at getting a compliment from _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper. It doesn't happen very often (more like never) so it was something to be proud of, being praised by him. At least that's how I explained to myself why I was so happy.

He smirked cockily. "It is now," he said, brushing past me and starting walking away. "Anyways, I think you just can't do it Monroe. It's not that you don't want to, but you _can't_." I brushed it off, but it made me a little angry. Of course I could do it, but I'm not a jerk!

"Chad," I called, and he paused momentarily, looking back at me, still wearing that infuriating smile. I ignored it, determined to get an answer.

"Yes, Sonshine?" he asked, using the nickname he came up with for me, last night. I blushed a little at the memory.

"Who did you get?" I asked.

His smile grew cockier, if that was even possible. "I don't think you need to know, Monroe. Who knows? It could be you."

"Chad," I said, sighing, exasperated. "I know it's not me because you would have done away with me by now. Second, I told you who I have, so it's only fair!" I knew I was acting a little childishly, but it was only fair. I resisted the urge to stomp my foot.

"True, Monroe. But I'm still not going to tell!" With that he hurried off before I was able to utter another word. I sighed. I could get him back later.

**Zora's POV**

I was sitting in my special, secret room, watching the computer I had hooked up in here.

I found this room one day when I was crawling around in the vents. I had found a new vent to explore, and I decided to see where it came out. When I got out into the room, the only way I was able to see was because there was a door, casting just enough light to see. I wanted to see where I was, but when I tried to open the door, though, I realized the door was jammed. The vent was low enough for me to get back in, and I crawled back out into Sonny and Tawni's dressing room (at the time, just Tawni's dressing room). I asked around, and found out there was a room on the set of _Mackenzie Falls_ that you couldn't open, and figured that must be what I had found.

I went back to explore some more. I brought a flashlight, and my cell phone, just in case. It was a pretty big room. There wasn't a window (only now did I realize that the room where the people playing assassin were sleeping didn't have any windows, either.), but there were two light sockets. I had always wanted a secret hideout, and I would definitely be able to get a computer in here, along with a desk.

And ever since, I had used this place to spy on people, and do whatever I wanted. I was able to set up spy cams everywhere, and I hooked them up to my computer, getting live video stream from all over. It's how I knew where everyone was at the time, and how I got to places really quick, even though the vents helped.

Right now, I was watching the video from last night. I had set up a video camera where _Mackenzie Stalls_ (yeah, I said Stalls. You got a problem with that?) and my cast were staying, just in case something happened that was interesting.

I watched, but so far nothing happened. Then I saw Sonny roll over, right into Chad. I thought that maybe Chad was going to wake up, which would wake Sonny up, causing them to fight, and wake everyone else. But Chad's only response to Sonny bumping into him was his arms wrapping around her. My eyes widened a little bit.

You see, I was a really big supporter of Channy, even though I hate _Mackenzie Falls_. I thought they were absolutely perfect for each other, and I would do anything to get them together.

I fast forwarded, but slow enough to see if anything happened. I saw a sudden movement from Sonny, and stopped the video. She was waking up. I pulled on my headphones (I have them because I don't want the sound to echo down the vents) and listened intently as they talked.

**Chad's POV**

I was humming as I walked through the doors that led to the set of _Mackenzie Falls_. I had no idea why, but I was really happy. Maybe it was the fact that I was able to get information out of Sonny so easily or maybe because of how her lip brushed my ear… what? Whoa, slow down there Chad! You do NOT like Sonny!

When I walked past the place where they usually film scenes, Tawni and Jillian were sitting in two of those director chairs and talking happily. The fact that Jillian was talking without a script scared me enough, but she was talking to _Tawni_? She _knows_, even though it took her a while to figure it out, that our casts hated each other. She should know better than to talk to a _random._

I walked up to them and cleared my throat. Jillian still had left over sharpie on her face, but I was too mad to laugh at it. Tawni looked slightly annoyed at my interruption, and Jillian looked frightened. Good.

"What are you doing, Jillian?" I asked, anger clear in my voice. Tawni was immediately on the defensive.

"Shut up, Chad," she snapped. "We were just talking. Is that a crime?"

"Well, according to my banned wall, you aren't even allowed to be here, so yes, technically, it is." I smirked. She knew I was right, and I could get security on her in a second.

She just looked at me boldly. "Actually, Jillian invited me in. So I _am_ allowed to be here. And why are you so angry about it anyways, Pooper? Sonny isn't on the banned wall, and you talk to her all of the time! So don't you _dare _criticize Jill!"

I just stared at her, dumbfounded, at a lost as for what to say to that. And it was all true, too. I don't know why, but I just don't want to put Sonny up on the banned wall. Maybe because I like to see her all worked up when she comes storming in to yell at me.

I sighed in defeat and shrugged. Jillian, who had looked terrified for a moment, relaxed, seeing that I had calmed down.

Jillian looked over at Tawni. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Tawn" she said. Without a script!

Tawni looked mildly embarrassed. "It was nothing."

"What were you two talking about?" I asked, wondering what was so interesting that it had brought the two enemies together.

"Well, Tawni sort of 'killed' me." Jillian said, looking sheepish. I shrugged indicating for her to continue. "And I noticed the designer boots she was wearing, and we got talking about fashion." I nodded. That made a lot of sense. I sighed.

"I'm going to my dressing room. No disturbances, go it?" I said, narrowing my eyes at them. They just nodded absently while they went back to their conversation. I just shook my head and walked towards my dressing room. I checked my watch. 12:30 p.m. I decided to have my lunch brought to me, instead of going to the cafeteria. I needed some _me_ time.

**Sonny's POV**

After my little chat with Chad I walked to my dressing room to change. As I walked in, I noticed a big basket on my dresser, and I walked over to it curiously, wondering what it was. I took off the lid and gasped at the beautiful sight before me. Food! Actual food! I nearly cried at how wonderful it was!

There was a little note, so I opened it. It read:

_Dear Sonny,_

_I remembered how horrible you said the cafeteria food is, but never believed it. After this morning's breakfast, I realized you weren't kidding. I went home and made lunch for you and your friends. Enjoy!_

_Love,_

_Mom _

I was a little bit annoyed by her yesterday, but this is worth anything I'll go through in the next few weeks, or days, or whatever. I glanced at the watch I put on after I had woken up and everyone had calmed down. It was almost one 'o clock, so that meant lunch would be starting soon. So I picked up the basket and skipped off to the cafeteria, a big grin on my face, and humming "Whoa" by Paramore.

As I rounded a corner, I heard footsteps, and I froze. If someone from _Mackenzie Falls_ spotted me with this basket of delicious, wonderful food, they might try to steal it, just so we had to eat that slop from the cafeteria.

Luckily for me, there was a closet right there. I swung the door open and jumped in, making sure I didn't make any noise. I left the door open a crack, just in case it was one of my cast members. As I peeked out of the door, I saw blonde ponytails bouncing, and immediately knew it was Dakota. I grinned evilly to myself. Dakota was always so rotten to us; I decided to give her a little scare, just as payback for all she's done to us. I made sure my basket was well hidden in the closet.

I jumped out of the closet and screamed, "Ahhhhh!" She jumped, yelped, "Don't kill me!", and curled up in a ball, hands over her head to protect her face. I started laughing and she looked up, to see it was only me. The look she shot me was pure hate, but then a smile slowly took over her features.

"Hello, Sonny," she said pleasantly, and I immediately felt suspicious. She only used that voice with Chad, or when she was tricking people. This couldn't be good. She stood up.

She giggled and walked up to me, grinning ear to ear. Now I was _really_ worried, because she only wore that grin when she was about to get something she wanted.

She lifted her finger in the form of a gun, and said, "Bang! You're dead."

**Chad's POV**

For some reason, after I had my steak, I had the urge to wander the halls. As I was walking down the hallway that led to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room, I stopped, noticing someone else standing a head of me, their back turned to me. I knew who she was by the brown curls cascading down her back.

Then I heard the high-pitched voice of the nine-year-old that haunted my nightmares. Dakota. She got up off of the floor, and walked up to Sonny.

They didn't seem to notice me, so I stayed there, where I was able to see over Sonny's shoulder. Dakota giggled, and I knew Sonny was in trouble.

I watched as Dakota lifted her arm, and pointed her hand at Sonny like a gun. It all clicked. Dakota had Sonny to 'kill'! But Sonny wouldn't be dead, because _I _was going to save her. Oh, she _so_ owed me after this.

Dakota said, "Bang! You're dead!" I quickly walked up behind Sonny and wrapped my arms around her waist.

**You like Sonny Monroe, you like Sonny Monroe**, a little voice in the back of my head taunted.

'What? I would use her as a shield if that little devil tried to come after me', I defended myself in my head.

Wonderful. I was talking to myself! I ignored the voice in my head chanting Sonny's name and said, "No, I don't believe Sonny is, Dakota." I gave her a wide grin, and her eyes widened. Sonny looked up in shock, wondering who had come to the rescue to save her. When she saw my face, she grinned a little bit, expressing her thanks through her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

She leaned into me a little, and I tightened my arms around her for some reason. She looked back at Dakota, who looked murderous (get it? Murder... she was trying to 'kill' Sonny…*crickets* Oh whatever!)

"I'll get you, Sonny. I swear I will," Dakota threatened, and Sonny pressed against me more, and I squeezed her tightly. I have no idea why I did it, but I couldn't wonder about it because a weird feeling erupted in my stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling, more pleasant… but I didn't know what it was

Dakota stalked off and we watched her go, my arms still around Sonny. I have to admit, Sonny did feel right, in my arms. Almost like she belonged… Chad! I mentally slapped myself. You don't like Sonny!

After a while, I realized that Dakota had left a while ago, and Sonny was still pressing against me, my arms around her waist.

"A thank you would be nice," I murmured in her ear, and she jumped a little, as if just realizing the position we were in.

"T-thanks, Chad," she said, stammering a little. "C-can you t-take your arms off my w-waist?"

I quickly took my arms off her middle, and she spun around to face me. Her cheeks were tinted pink, probably just like mine.

"Thanks," she said again, so quiet it was almost too hard to hear.

I just nodded. An awkward silence settled on us. I didn't know what to say, and Sonny was a bit unfocused.

Finally, I asked, "Where were you going, Monroe?" She looked back at me, as if just realizing I was there. She glanced at her watch and sighed in relief. I quirked an eyebrow as she went over to the closet in the hallway.

"I know you love me, Monroe, but I think I'll pass on making out with you in a closet." I knew what I said was way off, but she just ignored me, and opened the door. I watched as she pulled out a picnic basket from the closet. I looked at her questioningly.

"My mom made the cast of So Random! lunch, so I was brining it to them. I was walking down this hallway, and I heard footsteps. I thought it was someone from _Mackenzie Falls_ coming, so I hid in here until I realized it was Dakota. I jumped out at her to scare her," she explained. I just nodded, and moved out of the way so she could get past me and to the cafeteria.

She nodded and said, "Thanks", again, and left. I stood there a while, lost in my thoughts. My arms still tingled from where I had held Sonny, and the little voice in the back of my head was taunting me again.

**You like Sonny!**

No, I don't!

**Yes, you do!**

Don't.

**Do!**

Don't.

**Do!**

Whatever.

I gave up arguing with myself. I knew it was useless. **I can't believe what Sonny's done to me!** I thought. I was _arguing_ with _myself_, and weirder than that, I was losing. How do you lose a fight against yourself? I shook my head and continued walking down the hall.

**Normal POV**

All the while Sonny and Chad were in that hallway, Chad holding on to Sonny for dear life, and Sonny pressing as close as she could to the heartthrob, Zora was watching on her computer screen, completely elated. She even did a happy dance, which was as weird as the one she did after she 'killed' Ferguson.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her, undoubtedly a plan to get Sonny and Chad together, but as she watched Sonny walk towards the cafeteria, with _real food_ in her hands, she decided her plan could wait, and crawled through the vents toward the best lunch she was ever gonna have.

**

* * *

****Dun duh da da! That was my chapter! That was a pretty long chapter, wasn't it? t would have been longer, but fanfiction shrinks all my stories! This one was 10 pages on word! LOOK how small it got! Well, ok, anyways, I really don't know when my next chapter is going up, but I'll try my best to keep them coming as fast as possible! I love when you guys review and say you love my story! It just makes spending hours on end trying to finish worth it when I see how much you guys love it!**

**Also, don't forget to go check out ****Kristin Michelle A****'s profile! Her story is awesome so far, and it would be great if you reviewed (it's a Mortal Instruments story though… not Sonny with a Chance, but it's still awesome!) Well, actually, I would recommend going on any of my favorite stories! All of them are awesome! So, review to make **_**me**_** happy, and then go check out other people's stories to make **_**them**_** happy! Then we'll **_**all**_** be happy, and the world will be at peace, and… well that last part won't happen, but you know what I'm getting at! Until next time!**

**~xXIceshadowXx**


	5. Channy lives!

**Okay, it's official! I'm **_**the **__**luckiest**_** person in the world! Wanna know why? You guys! I got over 50 reviews! Do you know how amazing that is for me? I actually **_**cried**_**, when I saw how many reviews I got after the last chapter! The reviews I got on my other stories**** don't even compare to the responses to this one! I hope you guys like what I have in store for you in the rest of the story… maybe even a little kiss… but I'm not telling who or when! HAHA! I love you guys, but I can be just a **_**little**_** evil, can't I? ;D So I am guessing you, my awesome, amazing, funny, loyal, cool, perfect reviewers would like me just to shut up, yes? So, since I am here for your entertainment and I have no life (well, I do have a life, but it's quite useless, I assure you ^_^) I will let you read chapter 5! WAHOOOO! Enjoy! :P **

**PS: I have to warn you though, don't stop reading this chapter! Something happens, but nothing that bad! You'll see what I mean in a little bit, just don't worry! I won't do anything too bad to them!**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

I was sitting in the cafeteria, eating one of the most delicious lunches I have had in months. There were all kinds of sandwitches: turkey, chicken, ham, and roast beef. There were some apples, oranges and grapes. My mom even went so far as to put soda in the lunch! And the dessert was the best part. It was a double chocolate cake (chocolate cake, with chocolate lava inside) with chocolate butter cream icing that even made the _Mackenzie Falls _cast drool.

I would forever love my mom, just for this one lunch. The _Mack Falls _table were shooting us glances filled with hate, eyeing our cake, but it was gone far too quickly for them to stare too long.

Grady leaned over to me with a wide grin, cake still smudged on his face. "Sonny? I now officially love your mom. Can I marry her?"

I chuckled a bit, knowing he was just joking. "No, Grady, I don't think she'll marry anyone with _that_ amount of cake on their faces," I said, kidding around. He laughed and tried to lick some of it off, before wiping his face clean.

Everyone sighed at the same time, content and full for the first time in a long time. Suddenly Zora's eyes lit up. "You don't think your mom can make us lunch everyday, do you, Sonny?" she asked, looking like that would be the best thing that had ever happened to her. It probably was.

I sighed dreamily, thinking of eating this everyday, instead of that, well, stuff they serve us. It's probably even better than what _Mackenzie Falls_ eats! "I'll ask her," I replied to Zora, and everyone nodded enthusiastically. That could make our daily lives much better.

We all cleaned up, throwing away all of the garbage. We turned around and noticed the _Falls _were leaving, too. We knew we couldn't leave without each other, an easy target for our assassins. So we all decided to head out to the prop house together, still tensed, even though we were safe in such a large group.

We finally reached the prop house without meeting anyone. We all sat around the room, still looking suspicious. We all wanted to be alert, so as not to miss anyone that could sneak in. Nico and Grady were even refraining from playing video games, which I knew was a really good accomplishment. None of us really knew what to do, since we had the day off.

"So, Tawni, you said, before Sonny brought in that delicious lunch," Nico started, glancing over at Tawni, who was filing her nails, again. "That you had some big news. What was it?"

Tawni looked up, excited. "I 'killed' Jillian!" she sang, a big grin plastered on her face. I looked at her in surprise.

"How did you do that?" Zora's voice echoed in the vents, making it a bit eerie, but easy to understand, nonetheless.

""Well, I was able to follow her without her knowing, and I did it right outside of her set! And then we got talking about my boots…" she kept rambling, going on, and on about how she hasn't had a good chat about fashion in such a long time. It actually sounded like they were getting along. That was weird, too, because that's just what Mr. Condor wanted.

Just then, a certain three-named jerkthrob walked in, a sneer on his face. "Hey, randoms," he said, using his nickname for us. "I just wanted to want all of you to know, we're gonna get you back for this morning, with Jillian and the others. You will pay. Especially that weird girl that did it, what's her name, ah, Dora!" He snapped his fingers as if remembering.

"Chad, her name is _Zora_. Z-O-R-A. Can't you just _try_ to get it right, for once?" I asked, offended he would just barge in here and not even attempt to remember our names.

"Now, now, Sonny, I don't think you should be yelling at the person you owe a favor. I could make you do something really gross, if I wanted." I realized he was talking about before in the hallway, when he saved me from being 'killed' by Dakota.

"Now, what'd ya sayyy?" he asked, an innocent look on his face, dragging out the y in 'say'.

I sat down and huffed. "Thank you," I mumbled, my head hanging.

"What was that, Sonshine?" he asked, cupping a hand around his ear. I blushed at the nickname, and everyone either stared at him or me.

"Thank you!" I half-shouted at him. He could get so infuriating sometimes! He smirked, a triumphant look on his face.

"Just remember, Monroe, you owe me." He winked and walked out of the prop house.

Everyone's gazes were on me, and I could tell Zora was staring at me from the vents, too. There was a very awkward silence hanging over us, until Tawni broke it.

"Sonny, what was he talking about, when he said you owed him?" she asked, looking almost… excited?

I cleared my throat. "Well, you see, I was walking to the cafeteria with our lunch," I started, and Grady licked his lips, as if he could still taste the cake. "So I heard footsteps coming down the hall, and I was afraid it was someone from _Mackenzie Falls_, and they would want to steal our delicious lunch, just so we still had to eat slop." Tawni and Nico nodded like they understood, but Grady was staring off into space, probably daydreaming about food. "So, I hid in a closet that was in the hallway, and looked out to see who it was, and I realized it was Dakota. So I decided to jump out and scare her, just as a little payback for everything she's done to us, ya know? But after I scared her, she tried to 'kill' me. Chad was there, so, he, uh, saved me." I left out the part where he wrapped his arms around my waist. It's not like they _needed_ to know that little fact, right?

"And the nickname?" Tawni asked, looking curious, with a big grin on her face.

I blushed a deep red. "I-I-I don't know. H-he just started c-calling me t-that." I was stuttering, and I was mumbling, so they probably didn't hear me, but they shrugged it off.

Tawni started singing, "Chad loves Sonny! Chad loves Sonny!" And I blushed more, if that was even possible.

"W-what?" I asked.

"It's _so_ obvious, Sonny! He is totally in love with you! Chad loves Sonny! Chad loves Sonny!" Tawni sang, clearly enjoying this.

I could hear Zora take up the chant in the vents. My eyes widened.

"You think so Tawni? How do you know?" If Chad really did like me, then I could definitely use it against him.

"Sonny, have you even _seen_ the way he looks at you? And before you came on the show, he'd never even been to our set! Now he's there like everyday, just to annoy _you_! Channy lives!" She started doing a happy dance, and Zora was now chanting, "Channy! Channy!"

"What's Channy?" I asked, totally lost.

"It's your celebrity couple name, Sonny. It's been all over the tabloids lately. Haven't you been readin'?" asked Nico, who looked amused by Tawni's antics.

I shook my head. "I avoid reading the tabloids, but my mom-" I stopped, realization clicking into place. That's why mom wanted to chaperone! She wanted to keep an eye on _Chad_. But why would she believe _that_ of all things in the tabloids? I've told her time and time again that he was my worst enemy! I mean, yeah, his eye is sparkly and his hair is always perfect, and he can be really sweet sometimes- stop right there, Sonny! You don't like Chad! He's on your rival show, and you _do not like him_!

Tawni snapped her fingers in my face, and I looked up at her. "Earth to Sonny! You've been out for like two minutes! What were you thinking?" she asked.

"Nothing," I replied automatically.

She gasped. "You were daydreaming about him, weren't you? You like Chad! Ommygosh! You like Chad!" She skipped towards the door, singing, "Channy! Channy!"

I shook my head. "What? Girl, I do _not_ like Chad Dylan Cooper!" My voice was unnaturally high, so I tried to make it lower. "I mean, I don't like Chad."

Of course she didn't believe me, and continued walking about of the prop house. I knew she wasn't going to give up on it, so I let it go. Sometimes it was easier to just give Tawni what she wanted, no matter how ridiculous.

"You don't believe her, do you guys?" I asked Nico and Grady, who had snapped out of his trance in time to watch Tawni leave.

"Well, Sonny, you and Pooper, you knida do flirt, a lot." Nico said, looking a little bit guilty at saying it.

"What? We do not flirt! The only thing we've ever done is fight! You guys know that. Don't you?" I asked, uncertain that they were on my side on this.

"Nico and Grady exchanged a glance, and finally Grady said, "Sure, Sonny." It still sounded like they didn't believe me, though.

All of the sudden and ear-piercing scream split the studio. It was a scream that most people would associate with someone dying, so I was worried at what could have happened. Tawni rushed into the room with a tube of lipstick, and a blue sticky note. She screamed again, that horrible, horrible scream, and shouted, "They took my Coco Moco Coco lip-stick, and replaced it with _this_!" She held out the tube and eyed it as if it was the most disgusting thing she had seen.

My eyes widened and Nico and Grady gasped. It was a very stupid idea to take Tawni's Coco Moco Coco.

I asked, "Who did it, Tawni?" But I had a feeling I already knew who did it.

"_Mackenzie Falls_! They even left a note. Here." She gave me the note, and I read it aloud.

"Dear Blondie," I started, and was instantly outraged. Was it really that hard to remember a name? "You are never going to see your stupid lipstick again. We have taken your whole stock, and plan to give it away on the streets to people with no fashion sense what so ever. Love, TV's Chad Dylan Cooper, and the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_." I gulped.

"Now, Tawni, let's not do anything rash-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Nico, Grady, go get the ladder." She said, glaring at the tube of lipstick that had replaced hers.

They tried to protest, but she said in a low, dangerous voice, "Do it now. _Or else_."

They got up and ran as fast as they could, terrified. I knew not to argue. They came back with the ladder, and set it up underneath the vent. There was really no stopping Tawni now. She was on the war path.

She straightened her shirt that said 'I'm Pretty!' in pink on a black t-shirt. She threw the lipstick across the room, where it landed with a clang somewhere. She climbed up the ladder, and disappeared into the vents calling, "Zora!"

Nico looked at me. "You'd better go warn them Sonny." For once I agreed. When it came to her lipstick, it was dangerous to mess with Tawni. I nodded and sprinted out of the room, towards the set of _Mackenzie Falls_.

**Chad's POV**

My cast mates and I, except for Jillian, were laughing at our prank. We were able to hear Tawni's scream from here, it was so loud. Jillian looked at me worriedly. "Chad, I really don't think that was a good idea. What if she does something drastic?"

Marta looked at her funny. "You're going to defend her, after what she did to us? You can still see the sharpie marks!" she exclaimed, looking betrayed.

"That doesn't matter! I still don't think this is a good idea. I talked to Tawni, and I have a feeling that you just bit off more than you can chew," she replied, starting to look a little scared.

Just then I heard footsteps outside the set, and the bodyguard that was standing out there said, "Go on in, Sonny."

Sonny walked in, and I thought she would look furious at what we did. But when she walked in, her face was solemn, as if someone had died.

I was immediately worried. "Sonny?" I called. "What's wrong? We didn't-we didn't kill her or anything, did we?" If we killed her, we could be sued, and that wouldn't be good for publicity!

She looked over at Jillian and Jillian shook her head as if to say, 'I didn't have anything to do with this!'

Sonny nodded. She looked at us with pity in her eyes. "I just came over here to say good-bye," she said, sounding a little sad. Wait, what? Good-bye?

"Sonny, you're not leaving, are you?" I asked, getting a little panicked. I didn't think I could handle not seeing Sonny's bright smile everyday.

"No," she replied, still looking at us with that look. "But, I think you should know you went too far this time, Chad."

"What'd you mean?"

"Tawni went up in the vents, and she's planning something with Zora, right now." **She was worried for us! For me!** I thought, not grasping what she was telling us.

Jillian gasped, and the others looked worried now, too. "What are you all so worried about?" I asked, annoyed they were looking weak in front of Sonny.

"Chad, you don't get it." Sonny shook her head. "Let me put it this way. The last person who took Tawni's Coco Moco Coco lip-stick was shipped to Peru."

Jillian's eyes widened. "Is that what happened to Alex?" she asked, looking terrified now. Sonny nodded sadly.

"Who's this Alex person?" I asked a little lost now. I never remember an Alex from the studio!

Jillian looked over at me and explained, "Alex was the intern that started working for us, only a few weeks after Sonny came to Hollywood. Someone had delivered Tawni's Coco Moco Coco, but she wasn't there, so they left it outside her dressing room door. Alex spotted it, and picked it up. She, apparently, loved that kind of lipstick, but never had enough money to buy it. Tawni found out, and had her shipped to Peru."

I gulped, realizing what I had just done. "But, Sonny, why are you telling this to us?" I asked.

"Because, we may hate each other, but Tawni can be vicious. She may seem like a dumb blonde, not knowing what's going on, but when it comes to this, she's dangerous. I am actually a little afraid for you. You guys are too young to be sent to Peru!" she said, waving her arms. She looked like she was going to cry. I thought I might cry, too.

"Sonny, can't you stop her?" asked Chasity, looking desperate.

"No." She shook her head and looked at us apologetically. "There's no stopping Tawni, not now. The best I can do is tell her Jillian had noting to do with this. She might spare her."

"But what about us?" Marta cried, looking so scared it was almost heartbreaking.

Sonny shook her head again. "I can't do anything. Nothing can stop Zora and Tawni now, unless you still have the lip-stick?"

I shook my head. "No, as soon as I walked outside with it, some fan girls pretty much mobbed me, and ran away screaming with the box."

Sonny sniffled. She walked over to each of my cast mates and hugged them. She came over to me last, wrapping her skinny arms around my waist, gripping me tight. I wrapped my arms around her, and she murmured, "You may be an egotistical jerkthrob, Chad, but I'll miss you the most. You can be sweet when you want to."

"I'll miss you too, Sonny. You may have been an annoying little ball of sunshine, but you could always make my day with your smile." She smiled sadly up at me and pulled away, too soon for my liking.

She looked over at me and said, "Fine."

I knew this might be the last of our fights, so I played along. "Fine."

"Good."

Good."

"Good-Bye." With that, she waved and was gone.

I glanced at my watch. 8:00. We could still have dinner if we wanted to, but I think we were all too queasy to eat anything, so I went to my dressing room to change for the night. If I was going to be sent to Peru, I wanted to look extra good. I slipped on a skin tight shirt, and some shorts.

%%%%%%%%%%

We were all slipping into our sleeping bags as the So Random! cast filed in, all except for Tawni and Zora. Sonny noticed what was wearing, and I could swear she started drooling. That made me smile. "You done staring, Monroe?" She blushed, and came over to me, still staring at my chest, not caring that her cast mates were right there, and lay down next to me. I wrapped my arms around her, and she snuggled as close as possible to me. No one seemed to notice, or care. Jillian kissed Nico on the cheek, and they all shook hands and hugged. I tightened my arms around Sonny.

Apparently Sonny's mom couldn't be here, because of an important business call. I just think that Tawni somehow locked her out of the studio, so she couldn't stop her evil plan.

Soon the lights were off, and people started falling asleep. "Chad?" Sonny asked, glancing up at me.

"What?" I murmured.

"I think I might have convinced Tawni to spare you." Was she looking a little breathless, or was that just me?

"How?" I asked, glad it was possible I wouldn't get the worst of her wrath.

She blushed again. "She thinks that you, uh, like me. She wants Channy to happen."

I nodded. Channy was our couple name, and a lot of people wanted it to happen. "Well, thank goodness for that, I guess. But I don't know why people think we like each other, do you?"

"I know!" Sonny whisper-shouted at me, sitting up straight. "Why would they think that? I've tried to tell them, but they just won't believe me!"

I nodded my agreement. "We always fight, too! It makes no sense where they got that we like each other!" I replied, yawning at the end.

She sighed and snuggled back up to me. She yawned too, and I wrapped my arms around her again. As she fell asleep, I watched her. She was just so beautiful. She was so perfect in my arms, too, the way she fit just right.

And then it clicked. Realization dawned on me, and I wanted to smack myself on the forehead. I did like Sonny. I liked the way she was the only one who had said no to me, they way she acted so silly. How come I hadn't noticed before? I remembered how I was feeling on the day I woke up and found Sonny and Hayden kissing on the front page of Tween Weekly. I didn't know what the feeling was at the time, but know I know. I was _jealous_! And I was so disappointed when the fake date was over, that she put her hand over my mouth! Ugh! How could I have been so stupid?

Then I wondered, **Did she like me back?** I didn't think so. Though she did say she would miss me most, if all of us were shipped of to a distant country, so that had to count for something, right?

I decided to just enjoy the moment. I closed my eyes, reveling in the feel of Sonny's body pressed against mine.

**

* * *

**

I think I'll stop right here! I'm betting you hate me right now, don't you? *grins evilly* Hehe! Don't worry though, nothing that bad is going to happen, but it will be funny. Or at least I hope it will be. I'll try to get it out before school starts, so you guys don't try and kill me virtually! I want you guys to review and tell me how you thought this chapter was. I personally didn't like it, because I though it was too dramatic, but I got a little writers block. I know what's going to happen for, like, the rest of the story, but I wasn't sure how to lead up to it. So, review! Until next time, my tortured, angry reviewers!

**~xXIceshadowXx**

** Do you see that green button? If you don't press it, the evil, rabid bunnies will come after you. I suggest you push it. Like, now. **


	6. FOOD FIGHT!

**Hello there, readers who most likely hate me from last chapter! Well, I am sorry that I did that to you, but I hope I'll be able to make it up with this (hopefully) funny chapter. I know I keep saying it, and you guys are probably getting tired of hearing it, but you guys are amazing! I've never had better reviews, and I'm soooo happy about it! I cried **_**again**_** (being the pansy I am) at all of the amazing reviews I got! Especially the review from ****Joker236****! It was pretty funny, if you know where it came from! Well, I'll shut my big mouth, and let you read chapter 6! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I groaned when I felt someone shake my shoulder. They shook me again, and I heard a giggle escape their lips. I yawned and stretched, opening my eyes to see who dared to wake me up.

My eyes connected with brown pools of chocolate, not even inches from my face. My heart skipped a beat, and I remembered the epiphany I had last night. **I like Sonny.**

"Wake up, sleepyhead," she whispered, her breath smelling so good I wanted to kiss her right then. I wondered how long I had been asleep. At least I knew one thing; I wasn't in Peru.

I sat up slowly, and stretched more, looking around. When I looked over at the sleeping bag where Tawni usually sleeps, I realized it wasn't empty. She was snoring peacefully, with her eye mask on.

Nico and Grady were also sleeping, and I could hear snoring behind me, too. I glanced at my watch. It read 3:00 a.m. "Sonny-" I started, but she cut me off. "Look," she whispered, pointing over to the girls behind me. I turned and almost laughed out loud. As it was, I had to clamp my hand over my mouth while tears streamed down my face. The three girls had their hair dyed while they were sleeping. Jillian's was red; Chastity's was white; Penelope's was blue. They also had crazy make-up on their faces, making them look like clowns.

I glanced back at Skyler and Ferguson, and I had to bury my face in my pillow. They were completely _covered_ in tape and all things sticky. There was glue in their hair, and what looked like glitter. They were taped together with duct tape, masking tape, and Scotch tape.

Sonny pointed again, and I looked over and realized they were all handcuffed together, too. Actually, Skyler's hand was cuffed to Penelope's leg, and that was wrapped in more duct tape, while everyone else's hands were handcuffed together. Then I realized that Sonny wasn't laughing, at all. I looked at her questioningly, and she lifted her left hand; my eyes widened.

Her left had had been cuffed to my right. "Is that the worst of it?" I whispered at her, wondering if Tawni did anything else to me.

She shook her head and reached over to where Tawni slept. I looked at her in alarm, afraid she was going to wake her up, but she just shook her head at me, putting a finger on her lips. She looked back and picked up something near Tawni's sleeping bag. She handed me a compact mirror, and I snapped it open. On my forehead, in sharpie, was, 'I love Sonny Monroe!'

I stared at it in horror. Then, Sonny tilted the mirror so I could see my hair. Oh. My. Gosh. My hair? It was pink. PINK! She dyed my beautiful, luscious hair _pink_! I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to look weak in front of Sonny.

I looked at Sonny, and realized that _her_ hair was dyed, too. It was dyed black with pink highlights, probably to match mine. Also on her head was, 'I love Chad Dylan Cooper!'

Wonderful. We wouldn't be able to leave the studio, or film, until we got this sharpie off! If the tabloids saw this, they would have a field day, and Channy supporters would go wild!

"Sonny?" I whispered at her. "Did you see your face?"

Her eyes widened, and she said, "What's wrong with it?" I just handed her the mirror.

In a low voice, one that scared even me, she said, "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Her."

"Sonny, I will not allow you to kill her. We will just get even," I whispered, trying to calm her down. I locked eyes with her, and she got this dreamy look on her face. **Is she getting lost in my eyes?** I thought, excited at the thought of her liking me. Why would she get lost in my eyes if she didn't like me?

"Sonny? Are you there?" I waved my hand in front of her face and she snapped out of it. I grinned. "You were getting lost in my eyes, Sonshine," I said, using my private nickname for her. She blushed.

"I was not," she defended, clearly embarrassed.

"Yes, you were!" I sang softly, loving how determined she was to deny it.

"No, I wasn't," she whispered firmly.

"Yes you were. You were even staring at my chest before," I said, as she blushed a deeper red.

"No, I wasn't," she whispered back stubbornly.

"Yes, yes you were. Maybe what Blondie wrote on your forehead was true!" I was irritating her now, I could tell.

"No, I do not like you! Why would I? You're always a jerk to me, and you make fun of our show, and-" I cut her off.

"Whatever, Monroe. Maybe we should get back to sleep. We'll have a long day ahead of us, considering we're handcuffed together, and they probably won't give us the key." I realized it was useless to try and make her admit she like me, and I was really tired.

She nodded and curled up against me again, my arms automatically wrapping around her, but now it was difficult because of the cuff. It was kind of funny how she had just denied that she liked me, but was curling up with me to go to sleep.

"Good-night, Sonshine," I said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good-night, Chad," she sighed, and pressed closer to me. I closed my eyes happily. I was almost sure that she liked me, now.

%%%%%%%%%%

When I woke up to screaming, I wasn't surprised. Skyler and Ferguson were yelling, stuck and trying to get out. I laughed at that. The three girls from _Mackenzie Falls_ were grabbing at their hair and looking in the compact mirrors they had, screaming every time they saw their refection, and everytime Penelope moved, Skyler's arm was jerked painfully to where she was standing.

Tawni was sitting in the corner, giggling, looking smug. Nico and Grady were roaring with laughter, rolling on the floor, and every time they would look up their laughter would increase.

I checked my watch. 10:00 a.m. The studio opened at eight, so Marshall will probably come busting in, and pretty soon. I looked over and saw Sonny was up too, looking at everyone in amusement. It was pretty funny, I admit, but I thought Sonny was a bit of a better sight.

Just like I predicated, Marshall came in and swung the door open with such force, I was surprised that it didn't crack.

The girls' screams immediately turned into complaints, which they shouted at poor Marshall, who was looking around, wondering what to do first. Get the boys out of their sticky situation? Or help the screaming girls?

He decided to help the girls first, because they were screaming so loud. All the while I just sat there and watched them. It was pretty funny, watching him trying to get Skyler and Ferguson out of the tape. I knew it would be a while before they got the glue and glitter out of their hair, though.

After everyone had settled down, Marshall asked, "Who did this?"

Everyone pointed to Tawni, even Nico and Grady. She didn't deny it. She just said, "Yup!" She seemed pretty cheerful for someone who had just gotten busted, and I wondered what she was up to.

"Alright everyone, filming is canceled again. Go and try to clean yourselves up. Tawni, come with me," Marshall commanded, and Tawni bounced up, humming.

"Wait!" I called, only just remembering that I was handcuffed to Sonny. "What about the keys?" Tawni turned around, but I don't think Marshall had heard me.

She looked at me innocently. "What keys?" she asked, a grin forming on her face. Then she turned around and bounced out the door after Marshall's retreating back.

I groaned. How was I supposed to do anything, with Sonny handcuffed to me? I didn't think I'd be able to get changed, either. I looked over to see what Sonny was wearing, just realizing I didn't look to see what she was wearing last night. When I saw what she was wearing, my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. She was wearing short shorts, and a t-shirt that hugged her just right. I was pretty sure I was drooling, my mouth hanging wide open. She caught me staring.

"Are you staring at me, Cooper?" she asked, clearly enjoying taunting me.

"No," I said, but I still hadn't taken my eyes off of her.

"I think you are," she sang. "Maybe, _you_ like _me_. I mean, you even have a nickname for me!"

"No, I don't like you," I defended, even though it wasn't true. I wasn't going to tell her I like her unless I know for sure that she liked me back.

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No. I. Don't!" Only then did I realize that our foreheads were touching, and our lips were centimeters apart.

"Are you sure you don't, Cooper?" she whispered, and her lips brushed mine, just barely. I shivered and I wanted to kiss her so bad it almost hurt, but I pulled away, using all of my will power to do so.

I looked around, but the room was empty. "Where did everyone go?" I asked stupidly. I was actually looking forward to seeing my cast mates trying to walk out, with Skyler's hand cuffed to Penelope's leg.

I checked my watch. "It's already 11 'o clock!" I said in surprise, showing Sonny the watch. Her eyes widened.

"We've really been here that long?" she asked, disbelieving. I nodded.

We got up together, and walked out into the hallway. She tugged me towards her dressing room. "I'll at least be able to change out of these shorts," she explained. She turned to face me. "Unless you want me to keep them on for lunch?"

I felt the blood rush to my face and I shook my head. We reached her dressing room door, and she opened it. There were three duffle bags near her vanity. She went over to one and brought out some sweat pants.

We walked over to the place where she changes, and she closed the curtain so only my hand was inside. I had to bend down a few times while she was putting the pants on, so the cuff wouldn't cut me.

She came out and asked, "Do you want to go straight to lunch? Or do you want to change?"

"Let's just go to lunch. We don't want to miss it," I said, and we walked out into the hallway towards the cafeteria.

%%%%%%%%%%

Before we even stepped into the cafeteria, we heard the shouting. We glanced at each other and rushed in to see what was happening. Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady were all standing by their table, while the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ yelled at them. They argued back and forth, shouting both accusations and insults.

Then, Ferguson picked up some mashed potatoes from his plate, and I knew what he was going to do a second before it happened. He shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!" And chucked the mashed potatoes right at Tawni. They hit her square in the face, and there was a moment of silence, then everyone started throwing food, whatever they could find, chaos taking over.

I noticed that Sonny's mom had made So Random! another lunch, so they had more things to throw. My cast mates were having trouble, since they were all still chained together, but they were still throwing a lot of food. The casts from _Teen Gladiator_ and _Hoosier Girl_ joined the fray too, only adding to the amount of food being thrown, making it harder to stay clean.

Sonny and I ducked under a table to watch the food fight. Sonny giggled when I got a face full of gravy, so I picked up some slop off the floor and smashed it in her face.

She reached her hand up to the top of the table, grabbing the first thing that she could find. That just so happened to be a piece of her mom's chocolate lava cake. I gulped. "Now, Sonny-" I started, but she smashed the cake in my hair, and dragged it across my face.

"Oh, it's on Monroe," I said, and yanked her out from under the table. We grabbed what we could and threw it at each other as best we could, because we were still connected by that stupid handcuff.

After five minutes, everyone was covered in foods of all kinds, but no one stopped throwing food. Over the roar of the food fight, a voice boomed, "Stop now or you're all fired!" In the doorway stood Mr. Condor himself, wearing his usual scowl and suit.

Everyone immediately stopped throwing food, dropping anything they were holding their hands. Mr. Condor looked murderous. "Who started this?" he asked, daring anyone to lie, or keep the person responsible a secret.

Almost everyone in the cafeteria pointed to Ferguson, but my cast mates pointed to So Random! trying to blame them. Then I noticed Skyler was on the floor, but he wasn't moving except for the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

"What's wrong with Skyler?" I ask, loud enough for them to hear me. Everyone looked over, and some people started to panic, and an ambulance is called.

They arrive fifteen minutes later, look him over, and then declare it's nothing that serious, but he will have to have a piece of baby corn surgically removed from his nose. They lead him out, and one of the men that came with the ambulance talked with Mr. Condor.

I looked over at Sonny to find her laughing. "What are you laughing about, Sonny?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "He has to get a piece of baby corn surgically removed from his nose! Where have you ever heard _that_ phrase before?"

I had to admit it was pretty funny. Mr. Condor came over to us, and I was suddenly scared. What if he canceled our shows? Instead he said, "Well, Skyler won't be back from the hospital any time soon, so he is officially disqualified from playing assassin. Make sure the rest of your casts know." Then he turned and walked out the door.

**Sonny's POV **

After we helped clean up the mess left after the food fight in the cafeteria (I had to force Chad to help, because he didn't want to do any work), we walked back to my dressing room. I wanted to get my Ipod before we went to Chad's dressing room. He had a flat screen 50 inch plasma TV, and he wanted to watch some TV to see if there was anything on the news that had anything to do with him.

I grabbed my Ipod and my earphones, and we walked back out the door towards the set of _Mackenzie Falls_.

I put my ear buds in with one hand, then went to my music playlists. I had one specifically made for Paramore songs. I clicked on 'Brick By Boring Brick', which was one of my favorite songs, and started singing to it, forgetting that Chad was right there.

"She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure

The lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong  
Now she's ripping wings off of butterflies

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds

Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Well go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da

So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure

To build your home brick by boring brick  
Or the wolves gonna blow it down

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds

Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
And we'll bury the castle, bury the castle

Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic

If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hands

You can't feel it with your heart  
Then I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark  
Then that's where I want to be, yeah

Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da  
Ba-da ba ba ba-da ba ba  
Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da  
Ba-da ba ba ba-da ba ba  
Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da  
Ba-da ba ba ba-da ba ba  
Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da  
Ba-da ba ba ba ba ba ba ba"

Chad looked at me. "I never knew you could sing so well, Monroe!" he said, clearly surprised. We passed the security guard, and he nodded to us, not even questioning why we were handcuffed together.

I blushed and paused my Ipod. "I'm not that good," I replied.

"Actually you are. And what song was that?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Brick By Boring Brick, by Paramore. It's one of my favorite songs." We had finally reached Chad's dressing room, and he opened it and led me in. I had been here before, seeing how many times I had stormed in here to yell at him. It looked the same, with a blue color scheme, probably to compliment his ocean blue eyes.

We sat down and he asked me if he could play another song by Paramore. He took an ear bud, and we listened together for the rest of the afternoon, laughing and singing, and joking around with each other, as if we were best friends.

* * *

**And that was chapter 6! Yay! What did you guys think of it? I didn't really like the end, how I cut it off, but I have things planed *looks around suspiciously* important things. But anyway, I do suggest you check out that song! It's pretty awesome! And the video is cool too! Also, sorry if I didn't get the lyrics right, but I was going by the song, and I didn't get them off line (well except for that last part! I could count all of the 'ba's there were!) but anyways, like usual, I don't know when I'm going to be able to get up the next chapter. You know how it is, with school and everything! Well, until next time!**

**~xXIceshadowXx**

**PS: If you guys find any mistakes, will you tell me? Thanks! :P**

**Do you see that button? You'd better push it, or else I'll come after you. And I have a chainsaw. It is very sharp. I suggest you run for your life. Or you can push the button. REVIEW! ;D**


	7. Kiss or miss?

**Do you guys know the effect you're having on my ego? I got over 80 reviews! My head's almost grown to the size of Chad's! And that's saying something! Yeah, I was actually boasting about it as we were leaving the cafeteria with my friends at school, and I tripped! Of course, my friends made fun, but I think my ego has gotten a little bit too big! But, that doesn't mean I don't want you guys to review! I totally do! Actually, I was wondering how big my ego could get before I got squashed under the weight of my big head! ;) **

**But anyways, I think the end is coming soon… I know what's going to happen, I just don't know how many chapters it will be… :( I'm really gonna miss this story once I'm done! I've had such great reviewers, and this story just sorta took on a life of its own! I really don't know how long until it ends though so don't get worried! Well, since I don't want to depress you with my sobs of, "This story is too young to be finished!" I think I'll let you start the story! Enjoy!**

**~~ Ooooh, but before I do, I just want to say, I have a little surprise for ****ChadSonnyFan****, somewhere in this chapter! You'll know what I mean during the scene, if you've read her story, ****Channy ways of life****! Let's just say this is a little… revenge! ;D ~~**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

After two, long, annoying days, Tawni had finally taken our handcuffs off! I was wandering the hallways, grateful that I could get away from Chad after three days of being attached to that boy. Sometimes his ego was just too much. Yes, he could be sweet and caring, and he has the most beautiful eyes I have _ever_ seen- Sonny. Shut. Up.

The little voice in the back of my head, which had started arguing with me ever since I had gotten handcuffed to Chad, started taunting me, again.

**You like Chad! You like Chad! **It sang, sounding eerily like Tawni.

No, I don't! I argued back. I knew it was useless, though, because it's really hard to fight yourself. So, I just ignored the voice, and I found that pretty easy.

Chad and I had decided to stay clear of each other, since we had seen each other for three days straight. I was completely fine with that, though it made me a little uneasy for some reason. Chad had looked like he wanted to argue and stay with me for another day, but I had brushed it off.

Tensions had been rising between our casts, especially because Skyler was gone, so _Mackenzie Falls_ didn't have the advantage in the game any more. It seemed as if I was the only one able to act civil with any of them. Actually, Chad and I are becoming friends, of sorts. He really got into Paramore after he listened to a few of their songs, so we have something in common now.

I was humming randomly; glad to be free to move as I pleased. Chad was used to getting his way, and when I had fought him on going to his dressing room before mine over the last two days, he had tugged really hard, practically dragging me to his dressing room. My wrist was still sore from that, actually.

As I rounded the corner, I spotted a blob of blonde hair, and I immediately thought it was Chad, until I noticed this mop of hair was messy. Chad's hair was always perfect. Always.

"Grady?" I questioned, and he looked up from where he sat on the floor. He smiled slightly, but I could see he wasn't very happy, so I sat down next to him.

"Hi, Sonny," he said tiredly, as if something was weighing on him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, because I was a little bit worried about him. He was never this down, unless you could the time where he and Nico had that fight, where they had fought over the video game I had gotten them.

"I'm just… tired of all this competition. I hate when everyone is so suspicious, and we don't trust each other!" He was looking really frazzled, and I suddenly had an idea.

"So, you wouldn't mind if you were 'killed', Grady?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to reveal anything.

"Yes, actually, that would be great! I'm just so sick of this game, I'd do almost anything!" Wow, he really was upset. Now, I actually feel guilty that I didn't 'kill' him earlier!

"Well then, Grady, this is your lucky day!" He turned to look at me with a confused face. I just held up my fingers and said, "Bang! You're dead!"

His confusion quickly turned into realization, and then into a relieved expression. "Thank you so much, Sonny. You have no idea how happy I am that you did that!'

I smiled. "No problem. I thought that you wanted to be in the game, so I didn't want to spoil your fun. Now Tawni can't yell at me anymore!"

He picked himself up, and offered me a hand, so I took it. "But, really Sonny, thanks a lot. I'd better go tell everyone else though. Oh, and just so you know, I had to 'kill' Marta, so you'll have to go after her next. Bye, Sonny!" He said, waving at me as he walked down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

All of the sudden, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, and I jumped. A voice I knew all too well murmured in my ear, "So, I guess you were able to do it after all."

I looked up into the warm eyes of Chad Dylan Cooper and nearly melted. He was looking at me so intensely, as if I was the most important thing in the world to him right now. Shivers ran up my spine, but Chad just pulled me closer.

"Y-yeah, I-I guess I was," I stuttered, amazed that I can form a sentence, let alone _think_ with those ocean blue eyes staring right at me. I didn't notice we were both leaning in until our noses touched. Chad was still holding me around the waist, but I had turned to face him. I closed my eyes when he started to lean in closer, not exactly sure what I was doing, but doing it anyway, because it seemed so right. I felt his breath on my lips, and the hard muscles I was leaning against. My heart was beating erratically fast, and I wondered vaguely if he could hear it. I felt his lips brush mine as he m whispered, "Sonny." Another shiver ran up me, and, again, he just griped me a little tighter, like he never wanted to let go.

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine. I eagerly kissed him back, my body flooding with warmth and my veins charging with electricity. I felt him back me against a wall, but I could care less. It felt so good to have his arms wrapped around me, holding me, keeping me safe, his mouth moving on mine.

We broke apart after a time, both of us desperately needing air. Our foreheads touched, and he looked me right in the eye. "I love you Sonny Monroe," he whispered, in such a gentle tone Sonny wanted to cry.

"I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper," I whispered back.

-------------

I was snapped out of my daydream when I heard someone call, "Sonny!" In surprise.** (A/N: HA! Got you! They DIDN'T kiss! That was just Sonny daydreaming! I bet that you thought it was real, right? I tricked you! I'm soooo evil! ^_^)**

I hastily stepped out of Chad's embrace, embarrassed, and I noticed Tawni standing at the end of the hall. She looked around awkwardly. "Oh, um, I just wanted to ask if it was true that you 'killed' Grady. I didn't mean to, uh, interrupt."

I was probably so red it would put a tomato to shame, but when I replied, my voice was steady. "Yeah, Tawni, I 'killed' Grady. Not so long ago. So, uh, yeah," I finished as equally awkward. I didn't dare look behind me at Chad, but I knew he was just as red as me. Tawni looked at us, her eyes wide with lingering surprise, but filling with the giddiness that I recognize from when she was taunting me about liking Chad. "Well, uh, continue, and I'll be on my way, I guess," Tawni said, and she walked back in the opposite direction.

I turned to face Chad, and I was right; he was just as red as I was. He was scratching the back of his neck nervously, at a loss for words. I tried to open my mouth, to say something, but nothing came out.

We continued to stare at each other, not saying anything. Finally I spoke up. "Uh, I think Marshall will be looking for me. I, uh, guess, I should, uh, go." I was looking everywhere but him, because I know if I did, I would melt like butter in an instant.

Chad cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'd better go too…" he trailed of. "So, see you. I guess."

"Yeah." I turned on my heel and headed for the prop house, my head spinning from what just happened. **I almost kissed Chad!** I thought.

**I knew you liked Chad!** Said that little voice in the back of my head, sounding triumphant.

"Shut up," I snapped at it, not caring if anyone looked at me funny.

**Chad's POV**

I watched Sonny's retreating back in a daze. I had almost _kissed_ her! It was still hard to believe. I leaned against the wall to try and steady myself.

I almost kissed Sonny Monroe, my first crush ever! Sure, I've had other girls crush on me, but I've never actually liked them like I do Sonny. The way she makes me smile when I'm with her, and how it hurts to be without her. I seriously didn't know what was happening to me!

And she was about to kiss me back, I know it. She was leaning in, right before Tawni came into the hallway. Now I have a good reason to hate Tawni. She interrupted our kiss! If she didn't… I sighed. Maybe I'm just imagining things. I mean, me and Sonny are supposed to be enemies, right?

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway, but I didn't acknowledge them, still staring blankly at the wall, thinking.

"Hello, Chad," said a high-pitched voice, and I wanted to groan. I really didn't want to talk to Tawni right now.

"What do you want?" I sighed, exasperated.

She narrowed her eyes at me, then straightens up and says, "You were daydreaming about her!" She has a big goofy grin on her face that makes no sense to me.

"Daydreaming of who?" I asked, half of my mind still on Sonny.

She gasps. "You've got it worse than I thought!" she exclaims. I finally give my full attention to her, since it seems like she won't go away.

"Worse than what?" I snapped, because I'm really angry that she interrupted me and Sonny. Couldn't she have waited a few more seconds?

She said, "You love Sonny! You love Sonny!" She was skipping, and she seemed really happy. My face, naturally, turned red again.

"No, I don't!" I protested, but she saw me and Sonny almost kiss. There was no denying it, not now.

"Then what was _that_?" she asked, pointing to the spot where Sonny and I were standing before.

"Pfft! What, that? Pfft, that wasn't, I mean pfft, what are you saying?" I stumbled, getting really nervous.

She glared at me. "You know what I'm talking about, Cooper," she barked, as if she was giving orders in the navy. "Admit it, Cooper, you've got the hots for Sonny Monroe!"

I caved. What was the use? She would get it out of me anyway. "Yes," I said, slumping against the wall.

"Chad Dylan Cooper has the hots for Sonny Monroe!" She sang.

Suddenly she stopped, and looked solemnly at me. She said, "Sorry I interrupted before. I didn't mean to, really." She was apologizing to me?

"Well, you'd better be sorry," I growled at her. "You ruined my moment! Now Sonny is probably going to ignore me!" I sighed.

She smiled a smile I could only associate with the devil himself.

"I have a plan!" she announced, winked, and skipped down the hall.

%%%%%%%%%%%

I was wandering around the hallways, just like I was before I bumped into Sonny… and almost kissed her. I sighed at the memory. I had been so close to her soft lips; it's just unfair that Tawni had to come along, right when she did.

I shook my head. I needed to stop thinking about it. If I did, I would probably start drooling over Sonny. How could she not see how much I like her? Is she that blind? I sighed, again, but in frustration this time. I decided I should go tell my cast about Grady's 'death'. Now that we don't have the upper hand, everyone is being really sour, so this should perk them up

The only person they won't snap at is Sonny. For some reason, they seem to be okay with her. Maybe they noticed how I was following her around like a lost puppy. It was actually kind of sad, now that I think about it.

I walked on to my set to find everyone sitting around and just talking. They all looked up at me when I entered.

"Someone was just 'killed'," I paused dramatically. "It was that tubby kid from So Random!" Their faces broke out in wide grins. One down, four to go. I looked around at them curiously.

"What were you guys just talking about?" I asked, wondering if they were planning anything.

Jillian looked at me innocently. "Nothing, Chad. We were working on a plan to help Chasity 'kill' Tawni." I shrugged and walked back towards the door. I didn't feel like planning strategies. It was work, and Chad Dylan Cooper did not do work.

So I wandered back out into the hallway, not sure of what I was looking for. It felt kind of empty in the air next to me where Sonny had been for the last three days. After the initial shock, I realized I didn't mind that Sonny was handcuffed to me. No, scratch that. I _loved_ that she was handcuffed to me. I got to spend all of my time with her.

I found myself outside the So Random! set, and I could hear voices. I knew they were practicing, and I wanted to check it out. I had never really watched their show, but I was very tempted to, now that Sonny had joined the cast.

I slipped in quietly, so no one noticed me and I crept over and sat in the seats the fans usually occupied when they were doing a live show. I sat and watched, having to hold in my laughter so they couldn't hear it.

%%%%%%%%%%

I jumped when someone shook my arm. **I must have fallen asleep! Oh no, someone caught me!**

I glanced up to see who had found me, and I was greeted by the sight of Sonny Monroe grinning toothily at me. She was wearing a _Mackenzie Falls_ uniform, which confused me. Don't get me wrong, she looked really good in it, but why is she wearing it?

She caught me staring at her outfit and she laughed. It was like she had completely forgotten about before in the hallway, when they had almost had a little make-out session (well if it was Chad's choice, it would have been a make-out session.).

"Don't worry, Chad, I'm not coming to join your show. We're doing a parody of your show, actually," she explained, that huge grin still on her face. It made me smile a little bit, too.

"So you're a fan of So Random! now, huh?" she asked grinning cheekily at me.

"No," I defended, looking for a loop-hole in this.

"Yes, that's why you came in to watch us rehearse, Chad. Admit it. You like So Random!"

"No, I was just in here to check up and see how my rival casts' show is. And let me tell you, it is _horrible_," I said. I was lying through my teeth, but I didn't care.

Her grin grew so wide, I thought it must hurt. "Chad, I saw you watching us up here. You were laughing. Admit it, Cooper," she said, nudging his arm. "You like my show."

He couldn't help but smile softly at her. "Yeah, I like your show, Monroe, but don't get too cocky. Your show still isn't the #1 show. When it is, then I'll be impressed."

"I think having you for a fan is good enough, Chad," she replied. She sat down, and suddenly launched into an explanation of how they thought of the skit based off of my show, even though I didn't ask. So, we stayed there talking, laughing, and smiling, until Marshall came and found us. We got out and got ready for bed in the separate bathrooms.

I lay down on my sleeping bag while she walked out of the bathroom. She lied down next to me, and no one casts us suspicious glances, because they were so used to us sleeping together by now.

The lights went out as Connie Monroe (who had finally made it back to the studio without Sonny or me noticing) shut her door, but I saw her glance back at me and Sonny. She apparently didn't like her daughter sleeping with a bad boy, but Sonny convinced her somehow.

I stroked her hair as we both fell asleep, relishing in just being with Sonny.

* * *

**Wow, it's done! That was actually a pretty quick chapter, wasn't it? So, I need to break some bad news to you guys. My friends and I made a bet, and I really want to win it. The bet is I can't reach 100 reviews, but I know I can. So, I am sadly holding my next chapter hostage. I still need to write it though, so if I do reach 100 reviews, you are still going to get it on Sunday. But, if it's past Sunday, and I don't have 100 reviews, I'm not giving it to you guys! Sorry! Oh, yeah, ****ChadSonnyFan****, did you like that daydreaming scene? That was based off of your scene (chapter 36!), the one that made me soooo angry! So that was my form of REVENGE! ;)**

**ATTENTION!!! I need a nickname to call Chad in the next few chapters. He gave Sonny a nickname, and I think Sonny should give him a better nickname than 'jerkthrob'. So, the person who comes up with the best nickname for Chad will have the next chapter dedicated to you! And I'm sorry for not having Dakota in the story much, but she just kind of slipped my mind! She'll be in the next chapter, hopefully, causing some more trouble.**

**One more thing. I've had a few ideas of some Channy one-shots, and I might go through with them before I finish this story. I will NOT be putting this story on hiatus under any circumstance (well except in the summer. I'm only gonna have about three weeks for computer time and then I'm on vacation) so don't worry. But if you do see those one-shots on my profile, please read them. Thanks! Until next time!**

**~xXIceshadowXx**


	8. Two kills in one day!

**Oh, wow. This is really amazing guys! I got… I got 101 reviews AN HOUR after I posted it! That's crazy, you guys, it's just plain crazy! Oh, wow. I'm still a little speechless, you know. Well, a dedication is in order. Sounds like ****monkey87 ****has been busy! Wow, I can't thank you enough! I'd also like to give a shout out to all of monkey87's friends, including ****lunamoon89****, who has an awesome story in the process and I can't wait for her next chapter! No seriously thanks you guys! You are either crazy, or this is a really good story!**

**I am sorry to report that I found a good enough nickname! I'm sorry because I thought of it! There were some really good ones, but I had this really good idea, and it even (sort of) fits in with Sonny's nickname! I don't know if anyone will like it though… I just hope it's good enough!**

**~3-28-10~ Oh, no, I just got some bad news. ****Monkey87**** was in a car crash and she is in the hospital. Oh, gosh, I hope she is going to be alright soon! Now, I'm all sad, hoping she is gonna be alright! So, this chapter is DEFINITELY dedicated to her. She is just so nice, and, well, I don't really know her, but she sounds like a really cool person. I really do hope she's going to be alright. This chapter is for you, ****monkey87**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I was walking down the hallway to the _Mackenzie Falls _set. It was Monday, and our producers wanted to try and start filming again. I couldn't believe it was already a week since Mr. Condor announced that we had to play this game! I'm actually kind of grateful that he made us play this game because if her hadn't I wouldn't have realized I like Sonny. I sighed at the mere thought of her name.

I wanted to try and ask her out, but I was a little nervous. What if she didn't like me back? I don't think I could stand the heartbreak if she said no. It was really stressing me out! It was like I was cut in half, or someone was playing tug-o-war with me! All I knew was that I liked Sonny- a lot. I just didn't know what to do.

I was still trying to think of ways to find out how to make sure that Sonny likes me when I bumped into something small. I looked down to see Dakota Condor, staring at me with wide eyes. She was smiling happily, like she was glad she ran into me. She probably was.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I could feel a grin creep its way on to my face, and Dakota's face went from happy to almost frightened. "C-Chad?" she faltered. I must've looked really scary, or something.

"Hello, Dakota," I said cheerfully. "Guess what?" I leaned in closer to her, as if to tell her a secret, and she looked like she wanted to run.

I pointed my finger at her. "Bang! You're dead!" I said, almost laughing out loud. Now her dad would take her home, and I wouldn't have to worry about having her stalk me!

She looked horrified. "What?!" she screeched.

"Sorry, Dakota, but you're dead. I had your name, and I just killed you," I replied calmly, still wearing a wide grin.

She stared at me for a while, and then she stomped off screaming, "DADDY!"

I chuckled. Now Dakota couldn't bother me. She couldn't bother Sonny- oh no.

She had Sonny! How did I forget that? Now _I_ have to 'kill' Sonny! Oh no, oh no, oh no! Not good. I can't kill Sonny, but my cast will expect me to. I kicked the wall in frustration, but regretted it. Now my toe was throbbing, and I would have to 'kill' Sonny! She would be so angry and then I'd never have a chance of dating her! GAH!

All of the sudden the voice of my director boomed over the intercom. "Chad Dylan Cooper to the set of _Mackenzie Falls_!"

I sighed and started walking towards my set with a slight limp. I could tell this was going to be a very long day.

**Sonny's POV**

I was sitting in my dressing room, doodling on a pad of sketch paper. We had just finished rehearsals, so we were free to do what we wanted. Tawni left the studio with Jillian and Chasity in tow. They were going to the mall, so we probably wouldn't see them for a while. Nico and Grady were sticking their heads under the yogurt machine, probably getting caught by Murphy. And Zora… well, no one ever knows with that girl. I doubt even the FBI could find her if she wanted to stay hidden.

I was trying to think up a plan to 'kill' Marta, but I wasn't coming up with anything good. She's probably still in the studio, but I wasn't sure where. If I could just get her alone… suddenly I jumped up. I had the perfect idea!

I ran down the hallway towards Chad's dressing room. Marta always has to do what Chad says, so Chad could help me get her alone! I rushed past the security guard and he didn't even blink. He was used to me running past him at random times, and I was allowed on to the set, so he had no problem with me.

I went straight to Chad's dressing room. Again, no one stopped me, because me running to Chad's dressing room was a pretty normal occurrence, since I joined the show.

I didn't even bother to knock, something Chad never does. When I opened the door, I was completely caught off guard.

Chad had his back to me, but it was easy to see that he didn't have a shirt on. He was just throwing his shirt on the ground when I came in, so he was probably just about to change out of his uniform.

He turned around at the sound of the door slamming open, and when he caught sight of me, he grinned.

When I caught sight of his chest I nearly started drooling. He _did_ work out. You couldn't get muscles like that by doing nothing!

I knew my face was probably bright red and my mouth was hanging open, and it was a very good possibility I was drooling.

"Whatcha starin' at, Monroe? See something you like?" he asked, trying to hold in laughter.

I tried to speak, but I would be surprised if he understood me. "I-I- and- it- when- could,"

I was stuttering so badly it was humiliating.

His grin got even bigger, if that was possible, and there was a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

"Sonny loves me!" he sang, but I could only stare at him.

I tried to talk again, but I was still stuttering pretty badly. "C-C-C-Chad? C-c-could y-you put y-your s-s-shirt back o-o-on?"

"Why, my little Sonshine? Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked, walking towards me. I was frozen to the spot. I just nodded dumbly, wishing I could stop staring at him.

He slipped behind me and I heard the door close. Strong arms wrapped around me and a sigh escaped my lips. He chuckled. "Looks like the Queen Random has fallen hard for the King of Drama," he whispered in my ear. I shivered as his hot breath hit my neck.

"N-n-n-no!" I tried to defend myself, but it was useless. You try and talk when Chad Dylan Cooper is shirtless and holding you around the waist!

"I think you have, Sonny. So, what were you coming to talk to me about?" he asked, nuzzling my neck. I shivered again, and involuntarily leaned in closer to him.

"I-I-I- n-need to k-k-kill M-Marta. N-n-n-needed y-your h-help," I was still tongue tied and I hated it.

"Hmmm, you're working on a plan already? You're quick." I could tell he was laughing on the inside.

"C-Chad put your shirt o-on," I said firmly, only stuttering a little bit.

"But you like it," he whined in my ear playfully, but he still unwrapped his arms from me and got his shirt. He put it back on smirking and I scowled at him.

"So, what did you want me to do?" he asked, looking at me with that infuriating smirk. I hated that smirk.

"Well, Mr. Icy," I said, and he frowned at the nickname. "I need you to call Marta and tell her to go somewhere so I can 'kill' her."

"Why did you call me Icy?" he questioned, still frowning.

"Well, you always call me 'Sonshine'. We're like opposites, so I figured 'Icy' would be the opposite of 'Sonshine'." I explained, waving my hands around.

His frown deepened. "I don't like it." Typical Chad.

"Well, what do you want me to call you?" I asked, amused. "Chaddykins? Chadford? "

"No, no, no. _Never_ call me those names. _Ever_**." **He was giving me a stern look that made me giggle.

"Alright Mr. Icy," I replied easily, giggling a little again. Chad groaned.

"So, what did you want me to do again?" he asked, clearly trying to steer the conversation away from his name.

"I need you to call Marta. Tell her you need her to get her something, and send her off somewhere, as long as it's deserted. I'll wait there for her, and then I'll 'kill' her," I explained, hoping beyond hope that he would help me.

"How 'bout the cafeteria?" he questioned.

"No, Nico and Grady are in there," I answered, thinking hard. Where could Chad send her?

I had an idea. "The prop house!" I exclaimed.

Chad nodded, but then he became suspicious."WIIFC?" he asked, as if that was a completely normal thing to say.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded. **What does that mean?** I thought to myself.

"It means 'What's in it for Chad?'. So, WIIFC?" he asked once again, having explained his abbreviation.

"I don't know. What do you want?" I had no idea what he could want from _me_ of all people.

He seemed to ponder this. Then, he snapped his fingers like he got a really good idea.

He looked at me and I could swear both of his eyes were sparkling. "Well, I never did get that kiss from when I guess starred," he said slyly, his mouth turning up at the corners.

I narrowed my eyes at him and weighed the options. Back out like a chicken and have Chad mock me? Or do it and have him know how much I like him? I knew he would eventually find out that I liked him, so I had nothing to lose, really.

I gave him a sly grin to match his own. "Sure," I said, stepping closer. **Breath, Sonny**, I thought. **It's just Chad. You're only kissing Chad.**

He smirked and wrapped his arms around me. _Again_. What was with this boy and wrapping his arms around my waist?

He closed his eyes, both of them sparkling now. He started to lean in and I started to panic. I didn't know what to do! Then I had an idea. I pecked Chad on the cheek and his grip loosened in surprise. I slipped out and started running out the door, yelling over my shoulder, "Make sure you tell her to come to the prop house!" Then I laughed, delighted that I tricked Chad so easily.

**Chad's POV**

I stared at Sonny's retreating figure in dismay. Three times I missed my chance to kiss her. _Three times_. Maybe that meant that Sonny didn't like me.

I turned and faced a mirror to my right. I did notice, however, that there was a lipstick smudge, right on my cheek. **Maybe Sonny just wasn't sure if she liked me or not**, I thought hopefully to myself.

I waited a little bit before I called Marta. I wanted Sonny to be ready. She may not like me, but I'd still do anything for her, no matter what.

She picked up on the first ring. "Hello?" Marta asked, sounding a bit excited that I'm calling her.

"Marta?" I asked, trying to sound seductive. I heard a little squeal on the other end, although it was very faint.

"Yes, Chad?"

Here comes the hard part. I hadn't thought of a reason to tell Marta I wanted her to go to the prop house.

"Could you, uh, get my, uh, script from the So Random! prop house?" I asked, making something up on the spot.

"Okay," she said slowly. There was a pause and she hung up the phone.

I grinned triumphantly, knowing Sonny would be thankful I did that for her.

A few minutes later I heard a scream and knew that Sonny had 'killed' Marta. I smiled again, a genuine smile, and called everyone to tell them Marta was 'dead', trying not to sound too cheerful about it.

**Sonny's POV**

I almost laughed when Marta screamed. After she was done screaming she glared at me angrily. Finally she spoke. "I hope you have fun trying to 'kill' your _boyfriend_," she spat at me, _venom_in her voice.

"Boyfriend?" I questioned. What boyfriend?

"Chad, of course," she said. She turned on her heel and stomped out of the prop house.

My eyes were wide with shock. I had to 'kill' _Chad_?! I couldn't do that! He's been so nice to me lately… he saved me from Dakota, and he's been doing me favors and _apologizing _and… I sighed. I just didn't know how I was going to kill Chad!

* * *

**Bum bum bum BA! Cliff hanger! Sorry, guys, I'm trying to be perky over here, but I'm still a little depressed that ****monkey87**** is in the hospital! Alright, also, I don't know when I'll be posting next. Easter is coming, and I have standardized testing at school, which is really stressful! So, sorry if this story didn't meet up to your standards, but I'm trying!**

**INSPIRATION~ I got the inspiration for the Chad shirtless scene from ****Joker236****'s story ****Operation: Falls****! So I'm giving her credit for that scene! This means she temporarily owns Chad! YAY! But seriously her story is really good so I suggest you check it out! Seriously. Do it now, or else. Do you remember those rabid bunnies? Yea, now I have rabid BEARS. So, go check out the story, or I will set my wild, rabid bears on you. Have a nice day! ^_^**

**WEIRD REQUEST! ~ I've realized that you guys really don't have anything to call me! You can call me Icy or something, but what's the fun in that? So you guys are going to name me! Yup, you heard me right! Give me a name in your review, and I'll pick the top three. Then, I'll post them, not on the next chapter, but the one after that! Then, I'll let the rest of you decide! Here's the form:**

**Name:**

**Meaning (I'd like to know what it means):**

**Reason (why you think that name suits me, or whatever. You don't really have to answer this one, but I'd like you to!):**

**Yeah, I know, you're probably looking at the computer screen, asking yourself if you just read right! Well, you did! I want my reviewers to give me a name! It's a name I will go by in all of my stories, so be warned! Make sure you can live with it! So, we'll see what crazy names I get! Try and make them creative people!**

**~xXIceshadowXx**

**Chad: xXIceshadowXx is making me apologize.**

**Me: Why is that Chad?**

**Chad: Because I didn't like any of the nicknames! They were so degrading!**

**Me: I am quite sorry about Chad. I liked the names, but Chad, being the Drama Queen he is, did not like any of them. Sorry again! Also, seriously go check out ****Joker236****'s story! It's awesome!**

**I saved some rabid bears; they are to be released from their cages if you do not push that green button in 20 seconds. REVIEW!**


	9. Nothing worse than an obsessed fangirl!

**Yellow! How are my favorite readers in the world? Hmmm, HAPPY EASTER! Since I can't give you all individual presents, this'll have to do! I'm feeling giddy, so don't mind me. I'm gonna keep this Author's Note short! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

After I had 'killed' Marta, I walked back to my dressing room. Tawni was back and she was sitting in front of her mirror, telling herself how pretty she was.

"Hey, Sonny," she said, glancing over at me as I entered the dressing room. I noticed there were bunches of shopping bags, from all different kinds of stores, on the floor by Tawni's feet.

"Have a good time at the mall?" I asked. Tawni was more than happy to tell me all about her time out with the other girls. It seemed that she, Jillian, and Chasity were becoming good friends. She kept talking, and I nodded my head when she paused, waiting for my reaction, but I was only half listening.

My mind was still on the dilemma of weather or not I was going to 'kill' Chad. I wasn't sure if he would forgive me, even though he had said that no one could stay mad at me. When it came to the rivalry between our casts, he could be a real jerk. I'm sure he would do something horrible to us if we won. I was still weighing my options when Tawni said something that stopped my thoughts in their tracks.

"So, Jillian was telling me about how Chad won't stop talking about you lately," she said casually. I snapped out of the daze I was in and stared at her. She was putting on her Coco Moco Coco lipstick (she had gotten more after _The Falls_ had stolen hers) and looking at me in the mirror.

"What is he saying about me?" I asked. **Why would Chad talk about me?** I thought to myself.

"She didn't say what he was saying exactly, but she thinks he likes you," she replied. I could see in the mirror that my cheeks had turned a shade of light pink.

"Tawni, I really doubt that _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper, self proclaimed greatest actor of our generation, would like a small town girl like me," I said.

"Sonny, I think he likes you. And you like him, most definitely!" She exclaimed, turning around in her chair to grin at me.

I sighed. "Are we really going to have this conversation again?" I asked her, exasperated.

"Yes, Sonny, yes we are,' she replied. She flipped her hair and looked in the mirror before talking again.

"Sonny, both of our casts are getting sick and tired of your constant flirting with each other." I tried to protest that we did _not_ flirt, but Tawni cut me off. "Sonny, you flirt, okay? Don't deny it. You flirt with him and he flirts back. You both like each other, so why don't you just admit it?"

I looked at Tawni's serious expression and knew she wouldn't stop until I told her the truth.

I took a deep breath. "Tawni, you can't tell _anyone_," I warned, pointing my finger at her. She nodded solemnly.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I like Chad," I stated matter-of-factly. I opened my eyes and she smiled brightly, giggling. "I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"Tawni, remember, you can't tell anyone at all," I said.

"Don't worry Sonny, I won't tell anyone," she promised. I nodded, but the way she had said it didn't give me the best feeling. She was up to something, but I just brushed it off. I got my Ipod and I turned it on to "Careful", by Paramore.

**Zora's POV**

I hit the record button on my recorder just in time to record Sonny saying, "I like Chad." An evil grin crept its way on to my face and I had to stop my evil laugh from spilling out of my lips. I watched from the vents as Sonny warned Tawni not to tell anyone that she liked Chad. Little did Sonny know, _Tawni_ wouldn't be telling anyone!

Step One of our plan to get Sonny and Chad together was complete! Step Two: Get Sonny jealous. If Sonny gets jealous enough, she'll blurt out that she likes Chad, right in front of him. Then he'll admit that _he_ likes _her_ and Channy will be born!

I crawled towards the vents above the _Mackenzie Falls_ set. Jillian had told me as soon as I got the recording of Sonny saying she liked Chad, to bring it to her.

I dropped down into Jillian's dressing room, landing on my feet like a cat, and Jillian, who was sitting at her vanity, jumped. She wasn't yet used to me falling out of her vents.

"Did you get it?" she asked me, collecting herself and walking over to me. I nodded and handed her the recorder. She played it and Sonny's voice rang out in the large dressing room. "I like Chad"

Jillian smiled, one that matched mine, filled with evil and mischief.

"So how are we going to get Sonny jealous?" I asked her.

"I have a plan, don't worry about that," she replied, waving me off. I huffed but climbed back into the vents none the less. I knew Jillian could handle it.

%%%%%%%%%%

I stood at the front door of the studio, waiting for a mystery person, someone who would make Sonny jealous. Apparently Jillian had found someone perfect for the job, but she wouldn't tell me who it was. She lives in the same place as Chad, though, so they knew each other, and they were the same age, too.

I heard an engine and watched as a yellow porche pulled into the lot. My eyes almost bugged out of my head. I had always wanted a porche when I got older, but I've never seen one up close.

It was eight o' clock, so it was getting dark out, making it hard to see. A figure stepped out of the car as the head lights went out. The person locked the car and walked up to the doors. I had to unlock the door, since Sonny's mom had gone out for some things. Since we were alone in the studio, now was the perfect time to smuggle the girl in.

She walked in as I pulled the door open, and I was finally able to see her face. She had black hair which she wore in a ponytail, with her bangs hanging in her eyes. Her eyes were green and she wore a purple and white Aeropostel shirt with a pair of skinny jeans. I noticed a cresant moon necklace, glinting blue and green from the florescent light. She was quite pretty, I realized, and definitely someone Chad would go after.

She stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Ashley Wish. You're Zora, from So Random!, right?" I nodded and shook her outstretched hand politely. She seemed pretty nice, but something about her screamed "EVIL!", just like Dakota.

"Where will I be staying?" she asked, picking up the bag she had previously set on the floor. Jillian had told her that she might be staying at the studio for a while, but Ashley had told her she didn't mind. We had decided she could stay in Chad's dressing room, hopefully making Sonny even more jealous.

I gave her a quick tour of the studio before leading her to Chad's dressing room. Luckily Chad wasn't there, so he wouldn't know about Ashley, not yet. Ashley was fine by herself, so I left to find Tawni, Jillian, and Chasity to tell them that Step Two has just commenced.

**Jillian's POV**

I turned the recorder around in my hands. I was waiting for Zora to come back, after she showed Ashley to Chad's room. Chasity and I were just so tired of Chad talking about Sonny all day long, we were glad to help the randoms. Tawni wasn't actually that bad, for someone on the number two show.

I knew Ashley would be perfect for the job. Chad had told us all about her, how she was completely obsessed with him. She'll be all over Chad, and he won't be able to do a thing about it.

I heard the door open and I looked up, relieved that she didn't drop from the vents this time.

"Did Ashley get here?" I asked her.

"Yes," she replied in that squeaky voice. "I showed her to Chad's dressing room."

I nodded. "You can go and tell Tawni. I want to have a little chat with Ashley." I smiled and Zora smiled back, as if she knew I was planning something evil.

She left and I got up. I made sure I had the recorder, and walked out the door to Chad's dressing room.

I knocked and I heard a muffled, "Come in!"

I opened the door to find her putting away clothes and things. She was much prettier than I had imagined, which would only help our plan.

"Hi, Ashley, I'm Jillian, the one who called you," I introduced myself.

She nodded. "On the phone, you said that you know something I'd like to know. Something about Chad. What were you talking about?" she asked me, eyeing me curiously.

I held up the recorder. "I think you should hear this," I said, handing it over. On the inside I laugh, knowing that there's nothing worse than an obsessed fan girl.

**Chad's POV**

Good!" I said, watching as Sonny clenched her fists in aggravation. We were having an argument about something stupid again. I didn't even remember what we were arguing about!

Sonny just stood there and crossed her arms, not saying her line. "So-onny," I whined. "You're supposed to say, "Are we good?". Then I reply with, "Oh, we are _so_ good!". And then we storm off!" I knew I was whining like a five-year-old, but I really liked my fights with Sonny.

"I refuse to take part in your childish game, Chad," she said, staring at a spot over my shoulder, not looking me in the eyes. Her face was set and her arms were still crossed over her chest stubbornly.

"But we always end our fights like that! Come on Sonny!" She just shook her head, still refusing to look me in the eyes.

"Fine!" I snapped. I spun on my heel and headed back towards my set.

I didn't know what I was so mad about, but when it came to Sonny, I guess I got confused very easily.

I passed the security guard and headed into my set. I wasn't sure where anyone was, so I decided to head over to my dressing room. I walked down the hall to a door that had 'CDC" in big letters on it. Mine was the biggest dressing room, since I was the star of the show.

I nearly screamed when I saw Ashley sitting on my couch watching TV.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, half angry, half suspicious. How did she get here?

"I'm here for your little sleep over! I missed you, Chaddy," she said while batting her eyelashes at me.

"Who let you in?" I asked her. Who in their right mind would let _her_ in here?

"That Zora girl from So Random! let me in and told me I could stay in your dressing room." I noticed she had made herself comfortable, all of her bags strewn all over my once clean floor.

I wasn't sure what to do, so I just stood there staring at her.

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and I heard a voice call my name. "Chad? Are you alright?" It was Sonny. She walked into view and she smiled when she spotted me.

"There you are Chad! I wanted to apologize for-" she stopped when she spotted Ashley. "Uh, Chad? Who's that?" She asked, clearly surprised to see Ashley in my dressing room.

Ashley walked over to me and grabbed my arm. "Why, I'm his girlfriend," she said sweetly. I could see the cold malice in Ashley's eyes and knew she was frighteningly jealous of Sonny.

Sonny looked at me with surprise in her eyes, along with another emotion. Hurt? But why would she be hurt it I had a girlfriend? Did she like me?

"Oh," she said, looking back at Ashley. "He's never mentioned you. How long have you been going out?"

Her grip tightened on my arm when Sonny said that I hadn't mentioned her. She smiled, but it looked more like she was baring her teeth at Sonny. "Oh, well, Chad and I wanted to keep it more private," she said in a sickly sweet voice. I nearly gagged.

Sonny raised her eyebrows at me and I shook my head slightly, to tell her that Ashley was lying. Sonny seemed to understand and turned back to Ashley once more.

"Then you must know a lot about him…" she trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Ashley," she supplied. "And yes, I know a lot about my Chaddykins." She tried to pull me closer, but I stood my ground.

"What's his favorite color?" Sonny questioned, clearly testing Ashley's knowledge.

Ashley thought for a moment. "Green," she finally said. "Because it's the color of my eyes."

Sonny smiled in amusement. "Does he have any siblings?" she asked.

"No," Ashley replied automatically, sounding more confident. This seemed to amuse Sonny even more.

"Well, I guess I should get going and leave you two in peace," Sonny finally said after a short pause. She waved slightly and slipped out of my dressing room.

"Good riddance," Ashley spat after she was gone.

"What do you have against Sonny?" I asked, taken aback at her hostility.

"It's so obvious she likes you, Chad, and you're _mine_," she replied, tightening her grip on my arm once more. Apparently Ashley has gone crazy.

I needed to go talk to Sonny, but Ashley still hadn't let go of me. "I, uh, gotta go…do something…at the place," I said trying to pull out of her vice like grip. I didn't think she would buy my lame excuse.

"Alright, but be back soon, sweetie." She smiled and let go of my arm.

I walked out of my dressing room as fast as I could without running. When I was far enough away I broke into a sprint, anxious to get away from Ashley. I ran straight towards Sonny's dressing room, hoping to find some answers and to explain what just happened to Sonny.

Sonny was sitting on her chair in front of her vanity. She was listening to her Ipod, and even from where I was standing I could tell it was "The Only Exception" by Paramore. She saw me in her mirror and took out her ear buds and pausing the song.

"Chad, who in the world was that?" she asked me, clearly confused.

I sat down on the leopard-skin chair and sighed. "She's my neighbor," I explained. "And she's completely obsessed with me. She built a shrine of me Sonny! What am I going to do?"

She just shook her head. "I don't know. But how did she get in here? My mom locked the door, I know that."

"I don't know either, Sonshine." I sighed.

We sat there for a while, just thinking and enjoying each other's company, not sure what was going to happen next. I knew something was going on, but I had a feeling it had something to do with Tawni and that plan she had.

**Ashley's POV**

I quietly traced my way back to the doors where I had come in. That girl, Jillian, had explained that Sonny's mom was out, and we were all alone. I wanted to keep it that way.

I had brought some chains and a lock, so no one would be able to get in, or out. I also had the key hidden, so no one would find it, either, not even Zora.

I was going to teach little Sonny a lesson. She may like Chad, be he's _mine_. All mine.

* * *

**Whoa, is Ashley creepy, or what? She's a little out of her mind, I can tell you that. I wasn't too happy with this chapter, because I thought it was a bit rushed. I'm sorry if anyone got confused. If you have any questions about this chapter, you can put it in your review, and I'll reply.**

**Hmmm, also, I want to thank Joker236 for her wonderfully distracting PMs! If it weren't for her and her funny stories, I don't think I would have been able to finish this chapter! Every time I started slacking, I would read one of her PMs and laugh my butt off! Thanks Joker! Also, since I might not be able to update in a while, go and check out her awesome stories! She updates waaaaaay faster than me! ^_^**

**Oh, and also, you can still send in a name for me! I've only gotten two so far! Where's the fun in that? So, anyway, send in a name for me! I'll put them up on my next chapter, and then you can vote for which one you want! YAY!**

**~xXIceshadowXx**


	10. Who gave Zora dynamite?

**Alright! I'm going to try and do some shout-outs! I don't know if I'm gonna keep doing them, but I wanna try it! I like when I get a shout-out, and I want my readers to feel special! ^_^ Also, I'd like to answer some questions, and shout-outs make that MUCH easier.**

**vulnerablemary~ yup. Ashley is creepy! Of course, she's going to get even creepier…this'll be interesting.**

**RaNdOm GiRl 2014~ thank you, I was hoping it would be pretty funny! I'm going to put all of the nicknames up on this chapter, so make sure you look for yours at the bottom!**

**EllietheDisneyfreak~ it's great that you love it! I'm definitely gonna keep going!**

**Joker236~ you DO update a lot! You updated your story "Royal Sun" twice in one day! Yup, a fan guy would be much creepier, but I think Ashley is creepy enough. I don't think anyone could handle something creepier than Ashley! Nah, I vent to you, you vent to me. It's all good! ^_^ Glowing monkeys… I'm not even gonna comment! You gave me a great idea for Ashley! Heehee.**

**ella4321~ hmmm, I have big plans for Ashley, don't worry! No, the actual game hasn't ended, it's still going. People just haven't been killing people! And, again, don't worry. Ashley is just going to get worse! MWHAHAHA! ^_^**

**VeVe2491~ yes, Ashley is quite creepy. She's based off of me, so of course she's creepy! ^_^**

**AngelzRule33~ I'm glad you love last chapter! Ashley is demented, trust me, not stupid. Nice name. Am I really that evil? Wait, yes I am! ^_^**

**TeddyLuver~ yup, Ashley is completely obsessed! I'm hoping it's interesting. Yeah, I like Zora's plan, too!**

**Hking735~ yeah, I love this story too! ^_^ It's turning out much better than I thought and my reviewers are just awesome!**

**SKnightFan~ Actually, a story about Ashley being bitten by Juliet would be awesome! Sadly, Ashley is sticking around for a bit to stir up some more drama. But, just, don't set Juliet after me, alright? 'Cause ya kinda scared me in your review. Just a little bit!**

**Maiquelly123~ is that your real name? It would be awesome if it was! I do try really hard to make my stories awesome! I have no life, so that's as close to awesome as I can get! ^_^**

**Milan7595~ Sorry if Ashley is freaking you out, but she's just gonna get freakier! Just wait until you see what she does to Sonny! Poor, poor Sonny…**

**casual4~ yeah, the story can get kinda confusing, if you don't go back to see. Yes, I do believe Ashley is evil. She has plans to take over the world, and she kicks kittens in her spare time! ^_^**

**channygirl33~ it's great that you love the story… but please, anything but the rabid bears! Mine ran away, and they're loose in my house! AHHHHH!**

**Kristin Michelle A~ yes, people tend to hate Ashley. But I assure you, she will be more evil and even more demented in this chapter!**

**Bigdanfan~ you've been reading non stop? I think you should get some sleep, ya know! ^_^**

**cutegirl5001~ yeah, just watch how creepy Ashley gets! You're gonna wanna kill her! ^_^**

**So, do you guys like the shout outs? I might continue them, I might not. And if I do continue the shout-outs, you'll have to review to get another one! But, on with the story! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chad's POV

I yawned. After Sonny and I had talked for a little bit, we had gone to bed. I smiled as I felt her move in my arms.

"Morning Sonshine," I whispered, my eyes still closed.

"Hello, Chaddykins," someone said in a husky whisper. My eyes immediately flew open, because I knew that was _not_ Sonny's voice.

"Ahhhhh!" I yelled. I jumped up. Ashley was laying there looking all innocent. How did she get into my sleeping bag?! More importantly, where was Sonny?

I heard muffled protests and turned around. There Sonny was, duct taped to the wall. Where was everyone getting all of this duct tape, anyway?

"Sonny!" I exclaimed, stepping over my cast mates to get to her. People were stirring by now, and I almost stepped on Jillian's head.

Questions erupted immediately, but I just focused on getting Sonny off of the wall. I carefully peeled each piece of tape off of her, making sure to be careful so as not to hurt her. I got the piece off of her mouth, and she gasped, taking in the fresh air.

"That little devil," I heard Sonny mutter under her breath, but I pretended not to hear it. There were tears forming in her eyes and I felt a surge of hate for Ashley go through me.

When I finally got all of the duct tape off of Sonny, she fell into my arms. I just held her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"How long were you up there?" I asked her quietly after some time. There was a commotion going on behind me, but I could care less when Sonny was so upset.

"I really don't know. She did it while I was sleeping, Chad! How are we going to get rid of her?" Sonny was shaking, but she looked a little better now that she wasn't duct taped to the wall. I just shook my head, not knowing how we were going to deal with her.

Since Sonny was able to stand by herself, I turned around to see what had happened to Ashley. Everyone was on their feet, surrounding Ashley who was only smiling like crazy, her eyes trained on me, as if I would take her side in this fight.

Nico and Grady moved aside when I tried to get over to Ashley, allowing me through the circle they had created around her.

I stayed a few inches away from her, but I was close enough to scare her, if I wanted to.

"Why did you do it?" I demanded, glaring at her.

She glanced over my shoulder at Sonny, who was standing with Zora, who had come down from the vents to see what had happened. "Chad, I was just trying to make it easier for you. You _clearly_ don't like her, and she was bothering you. Since you love me, but you didn't want to hurt her feelings, being the nice person you are, I made sure she got the message."

"What?" I said incredulously. "Who in their right mind would-" I couldn't finish my sentence, because Ashley had jumped on top of me, kissing me everywhere. I couldn't get her off of me, no matter how hard I tried and she just kept kissing me fiercely. I was completely disgusted.

Nico and Grady pulled her off of me forcedly, seeing as she wasn't planning on stopping any time soon.

She laughed crazily. I wiped my mouth, completely repulsed by her, now. "I'll have to wash out my mouth later," I muttered to myself, but I think they all heard me.

"Alright, let's get her out of here," I said louder, and Nico and Grady led her out of the room, towards the door that led towards the parking lot. I didn't care if I had to throw her out and lock the door. I just wanted her out of here. I made a mental note to search for a different apartment building, to move out of my current one, when I got the chance.

When we got to the door my eyes widened. It was completely chained up. I tried, but I could get them off or open the door. Ashley stood there with that crazy smile on her face, and I knew she had done it.

I noticed a lock on the chains and spun to face her. "Give me the key," I demanded.

She looked at me innocently, her eyes big. "What are you talking about, Chad?"

I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated. All of the sudden Zora popped out of no where, scaring me half to death. "What's the problem?" she asked in that squeaky voice.

"Ashley locked us in and won't give us the key," I informed the little actress.

"Why don't you just get your cell phone and call someone to get you out?" she questioned. I felt like slapping my forehead with my hand, but restrained myself. I didn't want to ruin my perfect face.

I quickly jogged back to my set to find my cell phone.

***20 minutes later***

I had completely tore up my dressing room, but I wasn't able to find my cell phone. Well, cell _phones_. I had two.

I walked out and went to where we all slept, figuring that Nico and Grady had taken Ashley there.

Just as I predicated, they had her tied up, a pair of those handcuffs on her. People were glaring at her angrily, some of them looking like they wanted to spit.

"I couldn't find my cell phone," I announced to the room. Everyone looked up. "Actually I could find either of them. Does anyone else have their cell phones?"

A couple of people checked their pockets, and some shook their heads. **Where did all of our cell phones go?** I thought, trying to remember when I had left my cell phone. I noticed Ashley in the corner, looking kind of red. I looked closer, and realized she was trying not to laugh.

I stormed up to her. "You stole our cell phones while we were asleep!" I accused. Everyone turned to stare at her. All of the girls looked absolutely furious, Sonny especially.

She burst out laughing, smiling crazily again. I was certain there was something wrong with her, by now. Maybe she had escaped from an insane asylum, and they were still looking for her.

I turned my back on her and asked everyone, "What are we going to do now?" Some of them shook their heads, but Zora piped up. "I have an idea!" she said, and then she raced out the door, off to who knows where.

I shook my head and sighed. "I'm going to go see if I can find our phones," I said, leaving the room.

**Sonny's POV**

I was just walking around the hallways, trying to thinking of a way out of the studio when I heard thumping noises coming from around the corner, where the door to the parking lot was.

I walked around the corner, curious as to what was happening. When I rounded the corner the fist thing I saw were a pair of pigtails. **What was Zora doing?**

"Zora?" I asked, and she turned around.

"Hey, Sonny!" she said, smiling evilly at me.

"What are you doing?" I was getting a little bit worried. If Zora was involved, there was most likely going to be trouble.

"Trying to get this door open," she replied easily, not seeming to be bothered by her answer.

I peered around her to see what she meant. My eyes grew wide as I saw what she had piled up against the door.

"Is that _dynamite_?" I asked, shocked. Where could Zora have gotten dynamite?

"Yup," she answered, still not seeming bother by what she was doing.

"You're going to blow up the door?!" I asked, getting a little panicked.

"Well, I believe there are very few personal problems that cannot be solved by a suitable application of high explosives. So, I've decided to just blow the door up." Apparently Zora was more insane than we had all thought.

"Zora, you do know how dangerous that is, right? I mean, you could get in trouble with the FBI or something!"

"Who do you think gave me the dynamite?" she asked, gesturing to the dynamite.

My eyes widened. "The FBI gave you the dynamite?! Please tell me you're kidding me, Zora, please." I was starting to get frantic now. Zora had to be lying!

"Well, they did owe me for that one time I-" she caught herself from saying something. "Never mind. Point is, I'm going to get us out of here."

"Zora," I said warningly.

"Fine," she mumbled. She started gathering up the dynamite, handling it carefully. "But if we're stuck in here for more than three days, I will blow this door up!" With that, Zora stalked off, carrying the dynamite in her hands delicately.

I shook my head as I watched her go. She was something, quite a piece of work. But she was like a sister to me. I heard footsteps coming from behind me and I turned around to face who ever was there.

It was Chad. "What was the little weird girl carrying?" he asked.

"Her name is Zora, Chad," I said, my heart not even it in the correction. "She was trying to blow up the door with dynamite," I explained.

He looked startled. Then he started laughing weakly. "Ha ha, good one Sonny. Now I know why you're on So Random!'

I looked at him. "I'm not joking, Chad," I said seriously. "She was going to blow it up with dynamite."

He took one look at my serious expression and his smile faded and his eyes widened. "She really is crazy," he said under his breath, but I let it go.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, him, feeling really helpless when I think of the Ashley situation. He gazed steadily at me.

"I don't know," he finally sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

**Bum ba da DA! Chapter 10 is FINISHED! How'd you guys like Ashley? Was she worse than before? ^_^ I'm betting a few people hate me right now, for what I made Ashley do to everyone!**

**Alright, so the plot bunnies have been after me! And these plot bunnies are REALLY scary! They're rabid, vicious, and haunt my dreams! So, I have decided to get a fanfiction tablet. I'll take it with me to school and everything, so when I get an idea, I will not be severely harmed by the plot bunnies' vicious bites! Also, I'll probably have a few stories ready to be typed after I'm done with this story, so look out for those! ^_^**

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! ~ Alright, well, it's time to vote for my new name! There weren't that many entries, which made me sad, so my friends from school came up with a few. It's not just gonna be the top three; I'm putting all of the names up here. So, to vote for one of the names, all you have to do is put the number of the name in your review! Or, you could just tell me you like it!**

**1) XisX (by RaNdOm GiRl 2014)**

**2) General Shadow Callipse (by Joker 236)**

**3) RabidHacksawfall (by MAKE MORE PLEASE (anonymous)) **

**4) AmazinglyEvilStorywriter (by AngelzRule33)**

**5) Isanne (by one of my friends)**

**6) Crystal (by one of my friends)**

**7) Kiara (by one of my friends)**

**8) Layla (by one of my friends)**

**9) Icelyn (by one of my friends)**

**Okay, the names were in a random order, so don't be offended or anything!**

**Ooooh AND if I don't get AT LEAST 10 votes, you will not get the next chapter! So vote! Or you'll NEVER see the next chapter and you'll never know what happens! MWHAHAHAHA! Have a nice day! ^_^**

**~xXIceshadowXx**

**PS: Is anyone annoyed at the new review button? Or is it just me? Well, anyways, REVIEW! And VOTE! ^_^**


	11. Commercial Break

**We interrupt this program for a commercial break.**

Announcer: Do you want to work in show business? Has it always been your dream to star in a TV show or a movie?

Viewers: YES!!!

Announcer: Well, then today is your lucky day! There are a few internships open at **CONDOR STUDIOS!! **Work for famous stars such as Sonny Monroe, Tawni Hart, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell and CHAD DYALN COOPER! So, hurry on down to Condor Studios to apply for the job today!

**Condor Studios is not responsible for any injuries afflicted on interns. Tawni Hart and Chad Dylan Cooper have rights to throw things at you during one of their rants. Do not steal Tawni Hart's lip gloss. Do not enrage Zora Lancaster. Do not steal Grady Mitchell's cheese. Do not insult Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation**. **Do not make fun of Nico for not having a girlfriend. And most of all DO NOT INSULT DAKOTA CONDOR!**

* * *

Announcer: Are you being chased by monsters daily? Is your teacher suddenly erupting into a gigantic beast and trying to kill you? Does it seem like your world is crashing down around you? Well, then you tuned in to the right channel! If you are being hunted down by monsters, then you will be all more than welcome at Camp Half-Blood!

_Flashes to a picture of Camp Half-Blood, calm and peaceful, people practicing sword-play and climbing the wall._

Announcer: Immediately after this commercial, we suggest that you find your school's satyr. They will escort you to Camp Half-Blood, if you are not eaten by monsters first. We hope you make it here alive!

Camp Half-Blood is not responsible for any deaths of mortals, or half-bloods.

**

* * *

**

Alright, I'm betting you all hate me right now! ^_^ I really am sorry, but I don't have the next chapter anywhere NEAR finished, and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging.

**You see, I started to take up archery, and I really like it. Practice is on Wednesdays at 6 p.m. But afterwards, my arm hurts sooooooo bad! I can't type! So, the only days I can type my chapters are: Monday, Tuesday, Saturday and Sunday (my arm hurts for 2 days! It sucks, but I really like archery, so I'm gonna keep going). I'm working on a schedule so I can start posting the chapters quicker. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I'm done, though!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT! ANNOUNCEMENT! ~ I am posting the voting results for my new name! Here they are:**

**XisX- 3 votes**

**General Shadow Callipse- 4 votes**

**RabidHacksawfall- 0 votes**

**AmazinglyEvilStorywriter- 5 votes**

**Isanne- 3 votes**

**Crystal- 2 votes**

**Kiara- 3 votes**

**Layla- 3 votes**

**Icelyn- 7 votes**

**So, my new official name is… (Drum roll) ICELYN! ^_^ I really liked all of the names, though, and I'm sorry if you guys are disappointed! But, from now on, I am going to go by the name Icelyn. It does kinda make sense, cause of the 'Ice' part… but yeah. Oh, and I let my friends vote, so it's kinda useless to try and count the votes. There were like six or seven of them that voted, so it'll make no sense if you try and count the ones from the reviews! Well, until next time, my murderously angry reviewers!**

**~Icelyn **


	12. Zora plus Dakota equals CHANNY!

**Hello there! HAHA! I have finished this chapter! I am very sorry that I wasn't able to post it Sunday, but I did my best. My arm isn't hurting too bad right now, so I'm finishing this up and posting it. Oh, and I will still be doing those shout-outs! I liked the response I got to them!**

**Selene Melia~ HAHA! Yes, Ashley is stalker material. Zora's plan only gets eviler(is that ever a word?) in this chap, so have fun reading it! ^_^**

**casual4~ Yep, you got a shout-out and now you're getting ANOTHER one! ^_^ Yes, yes, Ashley is a crazy/psychopath who intends on blowing up the planet. Darn it, I just revealed her secret plans! ^_^ I let you vote twice, too, just so you know! Ah, finally someone who understands my hatred of the stupid review button! Yep, the stupid button is messing up my fanfiction experience!!!**

**kellynelly123~ Yes, I am making great progress with those bunnies… we have come to an understanding. I write stories and they won't kill me. Simple enough. ^_^. Well, enjoy the next chap!**

**SKinghtFan~ I really have no idea why you would set Juliet after me. Possibly because I created Ashley? I dunno. Right after I finish this I'm gonna go and see if you have that one-shot up! ^_^**

**EllietheDisneyfreak~ I know this is really random, but I love your user name! I dunno why, though, so don't ask. Now… I really have nothing to say, even though I appreciated your review! Uh…my grandmother had apples coming out of her butt! Oh, gross, I really don't know where that came from! Well, I'm just gonna… go now. Enjoy the story!**

**Joker236~ Don't you already do review replies? Oh, whatever! ^_^ You see, when you describe a mental image to me, I PICTURE IT TOO! So, now, I have one of the MOST disturbing images in my mind, because of YOU! EWW! Of course Ashley duct taped Sonny to the wall! Ashley is me, remember? Well, she looks NOTHING like me, but otherwise, we're exactly the same! ^_^ Oh, yeah, I read about that dude who thought… I think it was Selena Gomez… was talking to his mind! It was totally weird!**

**SparkleyVamp~ there was no 10… so I just put it as 9! Was that okay? It must have been a typo. Ugh. I really didn't like Chad's B-bangs! I didn't mind the F-fangs, but the b-bangs were just too much! I get Channy high all of the time!**

**Channy lover~ Well, thanks for reviewing! Even though you didn't really say anything that had to do with my story!**

**zanessarobsten4ever~ Yup, you just about summed Ashley up in your review! Enjoy this chap!**

**Chloe Mikhaila Jean~ First of all, just let me say, NICE USER NAME! ^_^ But, anyway, no problem that you didn't review! As long as I have readers, I'm happy! Thanks for the luck!**

**AngelzRule33~ Yes, the point of the shout-out was to make you feel special! Yeah, I've told so many people that I'm Ashley soooo many times, so I can't remember who knows and who doesn't!**

**Alan02~ It's great that you love this story! Please keep reviewing! ^_^**

**Rockcandy775~ Really? There are that many psychopaths named Ashley? Who knew it! Hm, yes, I really have NO idea where the dynamite idea came from… but, oh well! Thanks for your review!**

**hqueen735~ Heehee. You said 'numbah'. Heehee.**

**bigdanfan~ Yes, having Ashley stealing your phone would definitely suck. Ugh, I have a cell phone, but it sucks! I actually wouldn't have minded much if Ashley stole it.**

**Channy-luva96~ Hm, well since the last chapter didn't really count as a chapter, tada! Here's the new chapter! ^_^ Well, you'll have to just keep on reading if you want to see Chad and Sonny together!**

**DariusWOW~ Quick question. Is the 'Darius' part in your user name from the Darius in House of Night? I just gotta know! I luv House of Night and the new book **_**Burned **_**is coming out in a few days! But, anyway, tanks for the review! Also, I love you sarcasm. 'Cause if you were being serious in that review, you have serious issues and should immediately be shipped off to a doctor.**

**Sonny-Chad-Love~ I know what you mean when you say you were too bored to log in. Thanks for the review anyways!**

**EmmKaylikesMusic~ This is really the best Channy story you've ever read? YES! AWESOME! ^_^**

**Professional idiot~ Yup, 'evil' just about sums up Ashley**

**channyx~ Oh, gosh, meeting Ashley in a dark alley? –shudders- That would give me nightmares if I lived! ^_^ And your wish has been granted! You'll have no idea what I'm talking about, so just go read the story! ^_^**

**SciFiGeek14~ Ha. I like the word 'wacky'. It describes me! ^_^ Hm, nah, 'Icelyn' is good. And it's mu official name!**

**VeVe2491~ I'm updating now!**

**Rachel~ Wow, you love it that much? Well, wonderful! Your review put a smile on my face, so thank you soooo much! ^_^**

**monkey87~ YOU'RE BACK! I know this is like a delayed reaction, but I'm glad you're okay enough to type! ^_^**

**kavera~ Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like my story. I really have worked hard on it! ^_^**

**kara~ Yes, I hate Ashley too, and I created her! Thanks for your review!**

**MillyFleur14~ Thanks for voting!**

**DisneyRocksChanny~ I must disagree with your user name! Disney does NOT rock Channy! There hasn't even been a kiss or anything!! ****But there is Channy in MY story, so keep reading it! ^_^**

**addicted2SWAC~ Thank you sooo much for your review! Mostly readers really don't take the time to realize I put so much work into this story, and I'm really glad you did! And don't you worry, writing Channy fight scenes is my favorite part! ^_^**

**I heart Channy~ I'm glad you like the story!**

**Kristin Michelle A~ Hm, like I already told you, feel free to use that name in one of your stories! I sent you the preview, so here's the rest of it! ^_^**

**MirandaKP~ Yup, I created Ashley to scare everyone! MWHAHA! ^_^**

**RaNdOm GiRl 2014~ I love it when people say my story is awesome! So, thanks! ^_^**

**channyrules~ I'm writing more right now! ^_^**

**Alright, that's all I'm doing! Sorry for the people who reviewed my chapter 11, but my arm hurts! So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I was walking through the hallways, hand in hand with Sonny. I didn't remember grabbing her hand, but I had looked down to find them tightly intertwined between us. Not that I minded.

It was getting darker outside by the minute, from what we could see through the windows we passed. We were slowly making our way back to our sleeping quarters, but I didn't think I would be able to sleep at all, knowing what Ashley did to Sonny last night.

Suddenly, light illuminated the whole hallway, followed by a crash of what I thought was thunder. All of the lights went out and I felt Sonny jump beside me.

"Great," I muttered. **What were we supposed to do now?**

"Chad," I heard her whisper. I could just barely see her figure, but I could see she was pointing her finger straight in front of us. I looked to the general area she was pointing to and roughly pulled her behind me. I was able to make out a shape, blacker than the darkness of the hallway, creeping toward us.

I thought it was Ashley, and believed that we were done for.

**Zora's POV**

I grinned evilly in the dark. I was creeping towards Chad and Sonny with my night vision goggles on. I had planned all of this out with Dakota.

_Flashback_

_I trudged up to the little girl in the hallway, who was waiting by a door. Mr. Condor hadn't come soon enough, so he hadn't been able to pick up Dakota before Ashley locked us all in. She turned to look at me and eyed me warily, but I could see the spark in her eyes that meant she would be ready to fight me._

"_Dakota, I need your help," I said, forcing the words to come out of my mouth. She was so surprised at first that she just stood there._

_Then she looked at me and grinned. "Really? Little Zora, mastermind, from So Random! needs my help? With what, may I ask?"_

_She was being smug and I wanted to punch her. "I need you to help me lock Sonny and Chad in a closet. Okay? I can't do it by myself, Tawni isn't smart enough to do it, and the boys would just mess it up. So, will you help me?"_

"_What do I get out of it?" she asked, dragging out her sentence like she had all of the time in the world._

"_What do you want?" I snapped at her._

_She beckoned me with her finger and whispered what she wanted into my ear. I started to smile as she told me what she wants and when she was done I cackled, much to her amusement._

"_Let's get going," I said, leading her to a nice quiet corner where I told her what to do._

_End flashback_

Dakota had done the sound effects and had set off that light. She also cut off the power, so I had to admit that she was pretty smart.

I mentally scolded myself when I saw Chad trying to inch away from my general direction. I had to pay more attention.

I walked, fast and light, around Chad and Sonny, so they were on one side of the hallway and I was on the other. Behind them, I saw the door open up and I grinned at Dakota. My plan was to shove them in this closet and lock the door. I wanted some Channy already!

They heard the door open and jumped. They had lost me in the blackness, so they were staring around themselves, terrified, although they were facing my general direction.

I laughed my best impersonation of Ashley, just to make them think that she was the one who did this.

I quickly ran up and shoved them into the closet, locking it behind them. The lights flickered back on and Dakota came back out.

"Won't they be able to scream for help?" she asked.

"No," I replied. "I already thought of that. I made this closet in particular sound-proof. Don't ask how I did it, either."

"So, when am I getting my payment?" she demanded, suddenly all business.

I smiled and cackled evilly. I seemed to be doing that a lot. "I have it all worked out, Dakota. Don't you worry." I laughed one last time and went to go back and report to Tawni.

**Chad's POV**

I squinted into the dark, trying to distinguish shapes. I heard a laugh that sounded suspiciously like Ashley and I panicked slightly, pulling Sonny in front of me. Hey, don't get me wrong, I like her and all, but Ashley is crazy, and the whole world would miss me!

I felt a hand push me and Sonny and I tumbled on to the floor. The breath was knocked out of my lungs, because Sonny had landed on top of me. I heard a door slam and the darkness in the room we were in thickened.

Before, in the hallway, I could make out shapes and outlines. Now, in this room, I could see absolutely nothing. I raised my hand in front of my face, but I couldn't see it.

I was still trying to get some air in my lungs when Sonny asked, "Chad, are you okay?" She felt my face with her hand, as if trying to find something wrong with it.

"Just a little winded," I replied, my breath wheezing in my chest.

"Oh, sorry," Sonny apologized, sliding off of my chest so I could breathe easier.

Once I caught my breath, I reached out to find her hand, so I didn't lose her in the engulfing blackness.

She jumped slightly at my touch, but instantly moved closer once she realized it was me.

"Where are we?" I asked, wondering what had just happened.

"I think it's a closet," Sonny replied, gripping my arm tight. "The hallway we were in had a closet, I think, so this must be it."

"Next question," I said. "Why did someone push us into the closet? Better yet, _who_ pushed us in here?"

Sonny sighed. "I don't know, Chad. It sounded like Ashley, but why would she push you in here too?"

"I have no clue what goes on in that girl's mind, Sonny, trust me. This could be part of her master plan. She'll probably leave us in here to starve. Then, we'll get so hungry, we'll eat each other! That's what she wants. Sonny, for me to eat you! I don't want to eat you!" I was getting panicked. I couldn't eat Sonny!

"Calm down, Chad. No one is going to eat anybody, okay? We'll get out of here." Her soothing words calmed me and I saw the stupidity of what I had just said.

"Sorry," I said, embarrassed.

"It's alright," she replied. "Here, help me search for the door. Maybe whoever it was that pushed us in here forgot to lock it."

I stood up, pulling Sonny with me as I did so. I felt around in the dark for the door, but since the room was so small, it was easy to find.

I tried to turn the knob, but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked," I told her after a moment, realizing that she couldn't see that I couldn't open it. I ran a hand through my hair, wondering when and _if_ we were ever going to get out of this closet. If I had to stay in here for too long, I was sure I was going to become claustrophobic.

"We could try banging on the door," Sonny suggested.

"No, that wouldn't work. Everyone is asleep by now, and I really doubt that we're close enough for them to hear us, anyway," I replied. My mind was going into overdrive, trying to find a way to get us out of here, and quickly. I wasn't sure if there was a vent, so I wasn't sure if there was any air coming into this closet.

**Who in the world would lock us in here?** I wondered.** And why? It could've been anyone for all we knew.**

"I guess we'll have to wait until morning," Sonny said, shattering my train of thought. She sat back down, and, figuring there really wasn't anything for us to do, I sat down with her.

"Could you move over, Sonny?" I complained, at a loss of what I could do.

"I would, but there's no room!" she exclaimed.

"I'm _squished_ Sonny! Isn't there any room at all over there?" I didn't know why I was aggravating her, seeing she could easily hit/slap me.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, are you calling me fat?" Oh, boy.

"No, no, no, Sonny, that wasn't what I meant at all! It's just-" she cut me off, getting all in my face as best she could, with our current situation.

"Oh, I get it; I don't starve myself like the barbies over at your show, so I'm fat. I get how it is, Cooper." She huffed angrily. She probably would've scooted as far away from me as she could, but we were squished together.

"Aww, come on. You know I didn't mean it like that, Sonshine," I said, trying to coax her smile back on to her face, even though I couldn't see it.

She didn't say anything, but I could feel the muscles in her shoulders relaxing from where they had bunched up.

"Come on," I said in a funny voice, trying to be funny and make her laugh. "Come on, come on! Sonny, you know you love me!"

I felt her shaking and thought she was crying. A moment later I realized she was trying to hold in laughter.

I poked her in the side and she just burst out laughing. Once she calmed down a bit, I asked, amused, "Why were you laughing?"

"Just the way your voice sounded. I don't know, it was just hilarious how you said it." She was still giggling, but she was in a much better mood, and it made me feel gratified that I had made Sonny Monroe laugh.

I grinned even though she couldn't see it. "Well, that was the point, Monroe, to get you to laugh. You see, I'm funny enough to be on your show. Chad Dylan Cooper can do anything, if he wants to."

"Is that why Chad Dylan Cooper is addressing himself in third person?" she questioned.

"Yes," I replied. "And because it makes him feel important."

"Hm, so Chad Dylan Cooper can do anything," she mused. "Like what?"

"Well," I said, not really thinking about what I was going to say next. "Like… asking the girl he likes out. Chad Dylan Cooper can do that." I gulped, hoping she wouldn't realize I was talking about her.

After a few moments, she asked the question I was hoping beyond hope she would not ask. "Who is she?" I could hear bitterness in her tone, and I wondered what had made her upset. That I like someone? Nah, that couldn't possibly be it.

"Well?" she asked, bumping my arm slightly. She was obviously waiting for an answer.

I gulped and hoped that she didn't hear it. "Uh, she's really pretty," I said stupidly, not exactly sure how I was going to avoid telling her. I didn't want to lie to her, but I couldn't actually tell her the truth, either.

Sonny laughed and my stomach started doing flips. "Well, I would guess that's she's pretty, if you like her." I could hear the teasing note in her voice and that only increased the feeling in my stomach.

"Yeah, yeah. Uh, she has… brown hair. And… she has…" I trailed off, not sure what to say. I was afraid that if I told her, she would be disgusted with me or something. What if she was too embarrassed to talk to me anymore? She would never meet my eyes again, and I would never be able to see her eyes shine with laughter.

I took a deep breath, confidence working its way into me. I started to that that I _could_ do this and decided right there that I was going to tell her.

"It's you, Sonny. I like you," I said, my new found confidence suddenly whisking out of me. I started to panic when she didn't say anything for several moments.

"Sonny?" I said nervously.

"Chad, you're not joking, are you?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"No, I'm not," I choked out. It felt as though my heart was stuck in my throat and I was surprised I was able to reply at all.

She let out a shaky breath after a few seconds of silence. She believed that I liked her. I braced myself for the rejection, to hear her say that she didn't like me that way.

"Good," she said, mumbling.

"Good," she said, a little bit louder.

I was dumbfounded. That wasn't the answer that I had been expecting, and I was at a loss for words.

"It's good," she said, answering the question currently zooming its way around my head. "Because I like you too."

It took a few moments to digest what she had said, and a few more seconds to come up with a response. "Really?" I asked. Such a smart reply. Note my sarcasm.

"Yeah," she said.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I got my cockiness back and suddenly, I really, _really_ wanted to kiss her.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I did this?" I asked, turning her face towards mine and leaning down. Her lips met mine and I felt like I wanted to dance with joy. **She liked me back!** This thought had only just registered in my consciousness.

The kiss got more passionate, and I could feel the sparks in every movement I made. I had always felt the spark with Sonny, any time I touched her, but never this intense; it was almost painful, the strength of these sparks I was feeling.

We broke apart after an indefinable amount of time. It was almost impossible to tell the time, and I could have been kissing Sonny for days and I wouldn't have noticed.

All of the sudden, on the other side of the door, we heard someone scream, "I killed Nico! I got my own name!"

We immediately stood up and started pounding on the door, yelling for someone to open the door.

After a few minutes of pounding on the door, we sat back down, defeated. All we could do now is wait, I figured.

"We should probably get some sleep," I told Sonny. She was a little breathless, weather from the kiss or pounding on the door, I wasn't sure.

"What," she asked quietly. "Does this make us?" She was obviously referring to the mind-blowing kiss we had just had.

"Well, I don't know about you," I said, drawing out my words slowly, processing them as they came out of my mouth. "But I wouldn't mind if we started to go out."

It was almost as if I could _feel _her smile. "Yeah, I'd like that too."

Then she curled up to me, not unlike we had been doing every night. As I drifted off to sleep in a blissful state, my mind went wild with happiness of having Sonny as my girlfriend.

* * *

**CHANNY! Yes! It has finally happened! I am quite sorry about the closet thing, though. I have an obsession with people getting together in closets. I'm weird, okay?**

**Now, all Sonny and Chad have to do is get rid of Ashley! I already know what is going to happen, but I want to see what you guys think is going to happen! So, in your review you could tell me how you think they are going to get rid of Ashley! I bet NONE of you can guess what happens to her! Well, maybe Joker236 would be able to. I hear she can guess almost ANYTHING. So, let's hear what you guys gotta say!**

**~Icelyn**

**I have asked to borrow Zora's dynamite. If you do not review, I will blow you up and then feed the bits of you that are left to my rabid bunnies and bears. REVIEW! ^_^**


	13. Goodbye Ashley!

**I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long! I had writers block! But, I finally finished it! YAY! This is the last chapter guys! Oh, gosh, I'm crying! You guys have been so awesome to me, with all of your reviews... I love all of you! But, I need to thank a certain reviewer who got me off my butt and made me finish the chapter! Thank you soooo much Kara. I know you're an an anonymous reviewer, but I still wanted to thank you! Now, on with the show! Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

When I woke up, it was pitch black so I was naturally confused. Then I felt something moving next to me, and everything from last night came rushing back. Sonny was my girlfriend. I wanted to dance I was so happy!

I yawned and noticed for the first time that the door was cracked open just a little bit, letting light stream into the tiny closet. I wanted to shout in relief. We could finally get out of here! I stopped my happy thoughts and scowled for a second. **Sonny was making me a softie**. I smiled at the thought that Sonny was able to change me at all.

I turned and shook Sonny's shoulder. "Sonny," I sang. "Time to get up, sleepy head."

She groaned and rolled over, facing away from me. I grinned and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Sonny, are you really going to annoy and ignore your boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper?"

Her eyes immediately shot open and she sat straight up, looking frazzled. Realization seemed to dawn on her as she remembered last night. She glanced over at me and blushed, making me want to kiss her. Really, really badly.

I held myself together, though, as I got up. I helped Sonny up and we walked out of the closet to find bright sunlight shining through the window across from us. The light stabbed at my eyes, making it hard to see. I turned away, looking for Sonny. She was already walking down the hallway, towards the cafeteria. No doubt she was hungry; I was.

I caught up to her, wrapping my one arm around her waist while we walked. It didn't seem to bother her at all; actually, she seemed to like it very much. She leaned into my side without seeming to consciously notice it.

It was still a little hard to believe that Sonny was _my _girlfriend. It was so unthinkable and so unimaginable, that it would probably give reporters heart attacks!

"Where are we going, Sonshine?" I asked her, feeling at ease. I really didn't care where we were going. I just like to hear Sonny's voice.

"I want to go and find Zora to thank her," she replied. I frowned.

"What do you want to thank her for?" I asked.

"Well, she was the one who locked us in the closet, so I figured that we owed our new relationship to her." I stopped, shocked.

"How do you know Zora did it?" I asked after a moment.

"Common sense, Chad," she said, still walking down the hallway. I caught up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Well, either way, I'm just glad that we're together," I murmured. I was being all sappy and I knew it, but I just couldn't help myself.

I bent down and kissed her, smiling when she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer against me, pinning her against the wall. She bit my lower lip and I shivered, loving the feel of her lips on mine. All of the sudden someone cleared their throat behind us and we sprang apart. My face was burning as I whipped around to see who had caught us.

It was Zora. She was grinning wildly, looking back and forth between me and Sonny.

"Oh, there you are Zora! We were just looking for you," Sonny exclaimed, trying to fix her hair.

"Yeah, it sure looked like it," Zora retorted, pointing to where I had just had Sonny pinned against the wall. Sonny blushed.

"Yeah, well, you know how easily I get… distracted," Sonny said after a moment. "Well, anyway, I just wanted to thank you for locking us in that closet, Zora."

"How'd you know it was me?" asked Zora, clearly taken by surprise.

Sonny just shrugged. "Common sense," she replied, like she had with me.

Out of nowhere a scream echoed down the hallway. We all looked at each other for a second before dashing down the hallway. Zora was soon in front of me. She was fast for someone with such short legs! Sonny was right next to me, easily keeping pace.

Soon we reached the Mackenzie Falls set, all panting for breath. "It came from somewhere over there," Zora said between breaths, pointing towards the hallway that led to my dressing room.

We all rushed to my dressing room, wondering what happened. We burst in to find Ashley standing with a mirror in her hand, staring in horror at her reflection.

She looked up when we came in, and when she spotted me she quickly turned around. She covered her face with her hands.

We all looked at each other, puzzled at what she was doing. "Go away! Don't look at me!" she shouted through her hands.

Zora apparently had enough of just standing there and walked up to Ashley. She turned the older girl around and forcefully ripped her hands from her face. "No!" Ashley screeched. "Don't look at me!"

We all ignored her and peered closer at her face. When I spotted what she was getting all worked up about, I laughed. I couldn't control my laughter and I dropped to the floor, literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Sonny and Zora soon joined my laughing. "You- you- have-a- a- pimple?" I asked her between laughs. She looked completely horrified and soon we all stopped laughing, starting to feel just a little sympathy for her.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Uh, sorry," I apologized, after seeing the fierce glare Sonny was giving me.

"It's not fair!" Ashley wailed. "What did I ever do to deserve it? I've been nice! I stopped kicking kittens and I don't push the elderly anymore!" We all stared in disgust at her. She used to kick _kittens_? That is just _wrong_.

She went on. "I'm mean, sure, I still make rude gestures at nuns and, and I beat that hobo up with a baseball bat, but I've never done anything really wrong, have I?" She was talking to herself, and crying her eyes out, completely oblivious Sonny, Zora and me.

"Uh, let's leave her alone," Sonny suggested. We all nodded in agreement. We quickly made our way out of my dressing room, Ashley's sobs echoing in our ears.

**Sonny's POV**

After the horrible incident with Ashley (I mean really, who kicks kittens?) we went straight to the cafeteria to see if we could find any food left over. We were still locked in the studio, so we couldn't let anyone in or out. What bothered me most was that no one had come looking for us. You'd imagine that at least someone would come by and noticed that we were all chained in.

My thoughts were quickly scattered when I found Mackenzie Falls' steaks. There was enough frozen stakes for a whole year!

"Guys, I found some steaks!" I called over my shoulder to everyone else who was searching. They all hurried over and peered into the freezer.

"Well, does anyone know how to cook?" asked Nico, staring hungrily at the steaks.

"I do," I spoke up at the same time as Chad. He smiled at me and I blushed. Everyone else rolled their eyes. They were all okay with us dating, but that didn't mean they had to like it.

"Well, you two can cook some steaks for us while we go and relax!" said Tawni excitedly. She was finally going to get the steak of her dreams, so she was bound to be excited.

Everyone left as I took out some steaks and started bustling around the kitchen, looking for all of the supplies I would need. I noticed Chad was just standing there, staring at me intently.

"Chad?" I asked. "Are you going to help me?"

He smirked and said, "Actually, I have no idea how to cook. I just said that to spend some time alone with you."

I blushed again and he chuckled. "Fine," I said, still blushing. "Could you at least help me find some spices or seasonings?" He complied.

Since we didn't have a grill, we had to settle for the sterling silver stove that the kitchen had. Once we put all of the steaks in the pan, I leaned up against the counter. Chad continued staring at me.

After a while I started fidgeting under his intense gaze. "Chad, why are you staring at me?" I asked, finally unable to bear it.

He hesitated before speaking. "It's like… I'm waiting for you to disappear. It seems too good to be real, that we're… you know." He avoided my eyes, looking anywhere but me, now.

I walked over to him, touched that he was so uncertain. "Don't worry Chad," I said, coming up in front of me. He finally looked into my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." I kissed him, leaning up just a little, since he was taller.

We broke apart and he smiled at me again. "Thanks," he said. "I needed that."

Suddenly I was aware of the beeping noise coming from the stove. I turned around and saw that there was smoke rising from the steaks. "Chad, get the fire extinguisher!" I said in a panic.

We put out the steaks before anything serious happened, although the steaks were pretty charred. "I hope they don't mind burned steak," I joked.

Chad cracked a smile. "We could always tell them that we were busy," he said. mischievously

"You know they won't buy that, Chad," I replied, shaking my head.

"We could convince them," he murmured, coming closer. He was smiling and I knew what he was going to do. He leaned down and kissed me once more, as I, all of the sudden, forgot about the burnt steaks.

After we finished the steaks, with many complaints, we all just lay around, bored. Normally we would be shooting, but there weren't any directors or anything.

I stood up, saying, "I'm going to take a walk." Chad immediately got up with me. Everyone else just stayed put, not moving an inch.

I shrugged and grabbed Chad's hand, walking out of the room. We wandered around the studio until we came across an open door. "Isn't that the basement door?" I asked him, seeing as he had been in the studio longer than me.

He frowned. "Yeah, that's the basement. Why is it open?"

I spotted something on the ground, as if someone had dropped it coming up from the basement. "What's that?" I asked, pointing to it. He just shook his head and tugged me closer.

"It's a phone!" I shouted. It was indeed a cell phone, just lying there on the ground.

We hurried over and picked it up. "It's mine!" Chad exclaimed excitedly. "And it still has a full battery! We can call someone to get us out of here!"

"No!" That one word echoed down the hallway ominously as we turned to see who had shouted it. Ashley was standing at the end of the hall, staring at the phone in Chad's hand. She walked toward us slowly, as if she was afraid we would run away any moment; but we were too frozen in shock to move.

Soon she was standing almost in front of us. We finally broke out of our spell. Chad yelled, "RUN!" At the same time Ashley screeched, "NO!"

She jumped at us, but she was too late; we were already moving, running in the direction of our casts. Ashley flew through the air, narrowly missing the phone. As if in slow motion, Chad and I watched her fly through the air and tumble down the steps to the basement.

You could hear crashes and bangs, but they weren't stopping. "Chad?" I asked him. "How many flights of stairs are there?"

He thought for a second. "Ten," he finally said. We stood there listening until the crashes finally stopped. We heard a faint, "I'm alright!" From Ashley.

Chad quickly shut the door. There was a lock right on the outside so he twisted it and breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on!" he said, taking my hand. "Let's go tell the others. They won't believe what happened!"

**~ An Hour Later~**

We called the police after we informed our casts what happened. The police arrived and busted down the doors, effectively getting the chains off. (Zora: My dynamite would have been better.)

We told them all about Ashley and how she locked us in and stole our phones. Chad and I led them down to the basement. They came back out with wide eyes. "Do you know who that is?" asked one policemen.

I just shook my head, confused. "She escaped from the insane asylum in Glendale," explained the officer. I gaped in shock. Well, she was kind of crazy…

"When did she escape?" Chad asked.

"About five years ago. She looks much younger in the picture, but it's definitely her. They've been searching for her all over!" The police quickly called in reinforcements. Soon the place was flood with police, all staring at us as if we were heroes.

When they brought her out in hand cuffs, she looked absolutely insane. There was bit of things stuck to her, and there was a wild look in her eyes.

"Chad!" she screeched. "Don't let them take me! I don't want to go back there! Chad, tell them to let me go!" It was scary. She tried braking free of the mob of police officers, but they stopped her.

We all watched as she was put into a police car and taken away.

"Wow," Zora breathed, staring at the retreating police cars. "I knew she wasn't alright in the head, but I never knew she was certifiably insane!" We all nodded in agreement.

The police had found our cell phones, so we all waited until our parents collected us. Chad offered me a ride, since he had his car in the parking lot, but I declined. But, before we all left, Zora pointed out that we all had some unfinished business.

"What about the game? We're not done!" she said.

We all groaned. Suddenly, I remembered something. "Wait!" I said. They all looked at me expectantly. "Chad, I know you have my name. Everyone turn around so he can 'kill' me and get it over with!" Everyone promptly turned around, waiting.

Chad shook his head. "Sonny, I know you have mine. You should win." Everyone groaned again but stayed facing away just in case something happened. I sighed. I knew he wasn't going to give it up, so I just walked over to him and said, "Bang! You're dead." He just smiled as everyone cheered.

"But, I 'killed' Nico and got my own name!" Zora protested.

I rolled my eyes. "Zora, I officially quit. You get the title of Master Assassin and may brag about it until the end of time."

She did a victory dance while we all just relaxed, waiting for our parents, enjoying the sunset.

**(AN: If you think we're done, you're wrong! ^_^)**

**~A few days later~**

I was sitting with Zora on the prop house couch when my phone rang. I checked my caller ID. It was Chad, so I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Sonny! Please, help me! Why did you agree to this?" Chad was talking franticly, but it just made the situation even funnier.

"I'm sorry Chad, I have to go," I said, still suppressing laughter.

"Sonny!" he yelled down the phone, but I just closed it. I burst out laughing.

"How's his date with Dakota going?' Zora asked, smiling.

"Good," I replied. "I can't believe you promised Dakota a date with Chad if she helped you lock us in that closet!"

The little actor shrugged. "It's what she wanted. I can't believe _you_ got Chad to agree!"

"Yeah, I owe him big time," I said, not really worrying about it. We settled into silence while I thought about Chad and everything that had to happen to get us together. Boy, we were stubborn…

* * *

**Oh, great, I'm, crying again! Ah, I just love this story so much! So, anyway, I want all of you to keep a look out! I'll be posting a BUNCH of one-shots (As soon as I get them done...). I have 4 one-shots I'm working on, then I have one that might be a three-shot or more. I also, for the people who are interested, have a Percy Jackson fic in the works. I've started on the first chapter, and I have a rough outline of what I want to do with it, but you might have to wait a while. I want to try and write out a few chapters in advance, just to see where it's going to go. So, this is where I sign off! I'll miss you all, and your reviews! I swear I got the best bunch of reviewers ever!**

**~Icelyn**

**PS: Here's the part where I threaten you, so you'll review... I don't have it in me! I can't threaten you guys! So, would you all review, for old times sakes? Thanks! Bye!**


End file.
